CADEA High School (Divergent)
by DivergentDFS
Summary: Tris is the new girl in town. Nobody knows much about her. She's running from her past, but what if somebody finally catches up with her? Who will help her when she needs it most? Who from her past will come back to haunt her dreams? Who can she trust? Who will betray her? What's her secret?
1. Chapter 1

**Tris' POV**

_Okay. _I thought to myself. _This is a new school, a new start. I can have a new name, new friends, and nobody has to know. _I slip on my black jeans and a tight black V-Neck. Throwing my leather jacket on and putting on my favorite combat boots, I run downstairs and grab an apple. "Bye, Mom! I love you!" I yell as I head out the door.

I jump into my black and silver Mustang and turn on my favorite song, _Never Too Late _by _Three Days Grace. _After a quick ten minute drive, I pull into the school parking lot and walk into the office. "Hi! You must be Beatrice?" An older woman asked me.

"Uh...ye-" _Remember! This is a new school! I can start new. _"Actually, it's Tris. Tris Prior." I smiled to myself as I said my new name.

"Well, Tris, I am Jeanine, if you wouldn't mind taking a seat, I will call somebody dow to show you around school." I nodded and sat down in a chair. "_Ms. Douglas, could you please get somebody to show around our new student, Tris?" _I hear her say into the walkie-talkie.

A few minutes pass and a girl with dark skin and curly brown hair. "Hi! You must be Trace, right? I'm Christina. Did you get your schedule?"

"Uh, it's Tris, actually, and yeah. I have Pre Engineering for first period? What's that?" She just smiles and drags me out of the office.

"Pre Engineering is a class where you learn how to build and work computer magic." She says as she waves her arms while saying 'magic.' "Okay, so, here we are! You have this class with me, actually. So I can show you the ropes and if you have any questions don't hesitate to ask!"

"Hey, Mr. Straton! This is a new student, Tris." She smiles and walks into a woodshop.

"Hello, Tris! I'm Mr. Straton. Welcome to our class. Your first assignment will be to build a box!" He smiles and shows me into the shop. I finish building my box just as the bell rings. I turn it in to Mr. Straton then try to find Christina.

"Hey. There you are! I think you might want to stop by your locker now, what number is yours?"

I look down at my schedule and find my locker number. "Uh...2224." I reply softly.

She squeals and says, "OMG! Your locker is righ next to all the football and basketball players! You are SO lucky! Maybe having your locker close to so many guys will help you to find one." She tells me as she winks.

I walk to my locker and turn the dial. 46...26...18. It opens and I notice some things are already in there. I turn to Christina with a confused look on my face "Don't worry, there are a lot of kids here and not enough lockers, so you will have to share. Here, leave a note with oyur name and let that person know you are sharing a locker with them." She hands me a piece of paper and a pen. I scribble on it. I take a second look at the note.

_To whom this may conern:_

_I am Tris, a new student. I will be sharing a locker with you. I hope you don't mind. _

_-Tris_

I put the note in the locker and follow Christina to second period. Math. _Ugh. _Christina walks me in and introduces me to Uriah. "Hey." I say softly.

"Hey yourself. You are hot!" Uriah says as he scoots over a seat.

I quickly sit down hoping he doesn't notice I'm blushing. Christina walks out and now I am alone with Uriah. "Uh...thanks." I mumble.

He puts his arm around me and whispers, "You know, if you play your cards right, I can be yours." I try not to laugh but it doesn't work. I burst into laughter and the teacher, Ms. Ernette, stops and stares at me.

"Would you mind sharing what is so funny?" She glares at me and I shake my head 'no' stating a quiet apology.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to get you in trouble." Uriah says softly leaning into me gently brushing his lips on my ear. I just keep my head down for the rest of the period and go to my locker.

I open it and suddenly a dark shadow stands behin me. I turn around to see a tall guy looming over me. I stare into his deep blue eyes getting lost for a moment until he says something to knock me out of my daze. "So you're my locker partner?"

I nod my head, grabbing my notebook and quickly walking away. I meet up with Christina and she walks me to my third period class, English with Mr. Nordstrom.

"Good morning! You must be the new student! I'm Mr. Nordstrom and I hope you will have fun in my class!" He walks off without saying another word and when I turn around, Christina is gone.

I find a seat next to a guy who looks very much like Uriah. "Uh, Uriah?" I say quietly still looking at the boy.

"No, I'm Zeke, Uriah's older and hotter brother." He grins at me with white teeth and I turn away. This class passes by quickly and I hurry out. I walk into my history class with Mr. Orale.

I find a seat and after what seems like forever, the bell rings and I meet up with Christina in the lunchroom.

"So, how's your first day at CADEA High?" She asks cheerfully while grabbing a slice of cake for herself then getting one for me.

"Oh, I guess it's good. Met a couple weirdos, but, it's going good." I follow her as she walks to a table with a few other people.

"Well, this school is full of weirdos, so get used to it. Anyways, guys, this is Tris. Tris, this is Will, Marlene, Shauna, Lynn, Zeke, and you already know Uriah."

"Hi..." I quickly sit down next to Christina and Uriah. He leans in close and I can smell his cologne.

"Hey. Miss me?" He whispers and he leans closer. I laugh to myself and take a bite of the cake.

"Oh my gosh!" I screamed through a mouth full of chocolate cake. "This stuff is delicious!"

Everybody laughs at me as if it is obvious. I just finish the rest of my cake when some loud music starts playing. I suddenly realized. _That's my song! _I start to sing-a-long in my head.

_This world will never be_  
><em>What I expected<em>  
><em>And if I don't belong<em>  
><em>Who would have guessed it<em>  
><em>I will not leave alone<em>  
><em>Everything that I own<em>  
><em>To make you feel like it's not too late<em>  
><em>It's never too late<em>  
><em>Even if I say<em>  
><em>It'll be alright<em>  
><em>Still I hear you say<em>  
><em>You want to end your life<em>  
><em>Now and again we try<em>  
><em>To just stay alive<em>  
><em>Maybe we'll turn it all around<em>  
><em>'Cause it's not too late<em>  
><em>It's never too late<em>  
><em>No one will ever see<em>  
><em>This side reflected<em>  
><em>And if there's something wrong<em>  
><em>Who would have guessed it<em>  
><em>And I have left alone<em>  
><em>Everything that I own<em>  
><em>To make you feel like<em>  
><em>It's not too late<em>  
><em>It's never too late<em>  
><em>Even if I say<em>  
><em>It'll be alright<em>  
><em>Still I hear you say<em>  
><em>You want to end your life<em>  
><em>Now and again we try<em>  
><em>To just stay alive<em>  
><em>Maybe we'll turn it all around<em>  
><em>'Cause it's not too late<em>  
><em>It's never too late<em>  
><em>The world we knew<em>  
><em>Won't come back<em>  
><em>The time we've lost<em>  
><em>Can't get back<em>  
><em>The life we had<em>  
><em>Won't be ours again<em>  
><em>This world will never be<em>  
><em>What I expected<em>  
><em>And if I don't belong<em>  
><em>Even if I say<em>  
><em>It'll be alright<em>  
><em>Still I hear you say<em>  
><em>You want to end your life<em>  
><em>Now and again we try<em>  
><em>To just stay alive<em>  
><em>Maybe we'll turn it all around<em>  
><em>'Cause it's not too late<em>  
><em>It's never too late<em>  
><em>Maybe we'll turn it all around<em>  
><em>'Cause it's not too late<em>  
><em>It's never too late (It's never too late)<em>  
><em>It's not too late<em>  
><em>It's never too late <em>

As soon as the song finishes, the whole cafeteria is staring at me. _I guess I wasn't just singing in my head. _I duck and blush because nobody said anything. _Was I that horrible?_ Just as I was about to dash out of there, everybody around me started clapping.

I hear comments from people such as, "Wow!" or "That was amazing!" even "You were great! We should totally hang out sometime. Give me a call." I was in shock.

I feel a sudden impact from behind. I turn around and see Uriah and Zeke along with Christina, Marlene, Shauna, and Lynn hugging me. I feel like I am floating. Well, I guess it's because I am. All the people around me picked me up and gave me comments about how I should become a professional singer.

After lunch, is music. I have really looked forward to this class because 1) I sing 2) I play piano 3) I play guitar and 4)I love music!

"Hello, class! I am Tori! Please don't ever call me Ms. Tori, it makes me feel old." She says with a smile. This earns a small chuckle from the class. "So, since this is an elective, most of you haven't had me before. Why odn't we all stand up, say your name, things you did over the break, and something you like to do."

"Hi, I'm Uriah, I threw some epic parties over break." He stops and winks at me. I just roll my eyes. "And I like to throw parties and meet new people!" He sits down and Christina stands up.

"Hey! I'm Christina, I went shopping for clothes and make-up all Summer, and my hobbies include cuticle care, and E-Network!" I make a small laught then stand up.

"Uh, hi. I'm Tris, I went swimming over Summer, and I love to skateboard and hang with friends!" I sit back down and zone out until somebody's deep voice makes me pay attention.

"Hey, I'm Four. I mainly stayed with friends and I like to hang out with girls." He says with a wink. I can already tell this guy has a reputation, and it isn't good.

Finally, everbody is finished introducing themselves then Tori goes up onto the stage. "Well, as you all know, I'm Tori. I signed a few people to my record label, and I love music! I was hoping that if any of you are really talented, then I could bring you into my music bosses and see if I can get you signed!" She smiled and said that we will be working in groups of four to combine voices and see who sounds best with who. I was paying attention until she said my name. "And the last group will be Christina, Uriah, Tris, and Four."

I was glad Christina and Uriah were in my group, but to have a guy who I can tell has slept with most of the girls in the school in my group, no! "Hey." He said as he slid into the seat next to me and put his arm on my shoulders. "Aren't you the girl who shares a locker with me? Lucky you."

_This is going to be a long day..._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Let me know what you guys think! I tried to keep it a little new, even though there are**

** a lot of Divergent High School FanFics out there! Please review! I need at least five for there to be another update!**

** ~DivergentDFS**


	2. Chapter 2

**Tris POV**

_Ugh, this Four guy is getting seriously annoying. _I look over towards Uriah and he looks...jealous? Of Four? "So, y'know, babe, if you wanna _see a whole different me_ meet me behind the school at around five." Four says and winks.

I roll my eyes and try to ignore him. "So, guys, what song should we perform for the class?" I look at Christina and she shrugs.

"I think we should do that song that you were singing in the cafeteria. You sounded great, Tris." Uriah looks at me and smiles. When I blush and look down, I feel Four moving closer to me and putting his hand on my back.

"Uh...thanks, Uriah. What do you think? Christina?" She just nods in agreement. We all turn to look at Four and see what he thinks.

"Yeah, why not?" He grins and slides his hand off of my back. "Let's get started."

After about fifteen minutes of practicing, Tori climbs back on the stage. "Alright, class, by now you all should have picked a song to perform. Who wants to go first?" After thirty seconds of awkward silence, Tori speaks up again. "Please, not so many volunteers, we only have on stage."

Everybody breaks into laughter then Tori looks striaght at our group. "Tris? Christina? Uriah? Four? Would you guys minds going first?" She smiles and the look in her eyes is pleading that we will.

"Uh, sure Tori. Let's go guys." Uriah says as he grabs my hand and pulls me out of my chair. We walk on to the stage and start to sing.

Uriah:

_This world will never be_  
><em>What I expected<em>  
><em>And if I don't belong<em>  
><em>Who would have guessed it<em>  
><em>I will not leave alone<em>  
><em>Everything that I own<em>  
><em>To make you feel like it's not too late<em>  
><em>It's never too late<em> 

Christina:

_Even if I say_  
><em>It'll be alright<em>  
><em>Still I hear you say<em>  
><em>You want to end your life<em>  
><em>Now and again we try<em>  
><em>To just stay alive<em>  
><em>Maybe we'll turn it all around<em>  
><em>'Cause it's not too late<em>  
><em>It's never too late<em> 

Four:

_No one will ever see_  
><em>This side reflected<em>  
><em>And if there's something wrong<em>  
><em>Who would have guessed it<em>  
><em>And I have left alone<em>  
><em>Everything that I own<em>  
><em>To make you feel like<em>  
><em>It's not too late<em>  
><em>It's never too late<em> 

Tris:

_Even if I say_  
><em>It'll be alright<em>  
><em>Still I hear you say<em>  
><em>You want to end your life<em>  
><em>Now and again we try<em>  
><em>To just stay alive<em>  
><em>Maybe we'll turn it all around<em>  
><em>'Cause it's not too late<em>  
><em>It's never too late<em> 

Uriah and Christina:

_The world we knew_  
><em>Won't come back<em>  
><em>The time we've lost<em>  
><em>Can't get back<em>  
><em>The life we had<em>  
><em>Won't be ours again<em>  
><em>This world will never be<em>  
><em>What I expected<em>  
>Af<em>And if I don't belong<em> 

Four and Tris:

_Even if I say_  
><em>It'll be alright<em>  
><em>Still I hear you say<em>  
><em>You want to end your life<em>  
><em>Now and again we try<em>  
><em>To just stay alive<em>  
><em>Maybe we'll turn it all around<em>  
><em>'Cause it's not too late<em>  
><em>It's never too late<em>  
><em>Maybe we'll turn it all around<em>  
><em>'Cause it's not too late<em>  
><em>It's never too late (It's never too late)<em>  
><em>It's not too late<em>  
><em>It's never too late <em>

After we finish our song, the entire classroom breaks into applause. "Woo! You guys were great. I really liked how Uriah and Christina's voices harmonized together. I want you two to be partners for this class, okay?" Tori said looking at the two. Uriah shrugs and Christina is standing there smiling.

"And Tris, Four and Tris! You guys were amazing. The way Four's deep voice and Tris' ability to switch into falcetto, _muah!_ I want you two to be partners!" Tori shrieked.

I am frozen in my tracks. He was the last person I wanted to be partners with. When we sit down, Four leans in close. "So, we share lockers _and_ we are partners? Looks like this day is going great for you." He smirks at me and I am still sitting there dazed.

The bell finally rings and I rush out of there. Four grabs my shoulder and turns me around. "So, I was thinking, for our project, I could go over to your house tonight."

"Wait, what? What project? For what?" I ask confused. I must have zoned out still wondering what I did to share a locker with this guy _and _be partners with him for the rest of the school year.

"Yeah, Tori said that together we have to write a song. It's due Friday. I think we should finish it by tomorrow, then we can just hang out the rest of the week." He winks and then walks away.

I don't pay attention the rest of the day. After science, my last period, I head to my locker and then, of course, Four comes up behind me. "BOO!" He yells into my ear.

"AAGH! FOUR! What was that for?" I yell at him. He just laughs and grabs his things out of our locker. I try to quickly gather all my things and I accidentally drop my sketchbook.

"Hey, Tris, what's this. It looks really cool." He flips through my sketchbook and stops on a page with five circles and a different design in each. "What do these symbols mean?"

"Sorry, Four, please give that back. I might tell you another time." I snatch my sketchbook from his hands and start to walk off.

"Tris! Wait, I still need your address so that I can come over and we can work on the project." He smiles and hands me a paper and pen.

I quickly jot down my address and run off. "I'll be there around six!" He yelled after me. I get into my car and drive home.

**Time Laspe: 5:30 PM (Half an hour before Four arrives)**

"-so yes. My boss will be coming over with his son for dinner in a few weeks. So I would like all of you to start cleaning the house now." My dad says as he is drying the dishes. We had just finished dinner and my dad's boss is coming over in a few weeks for dinner with us.

I hear the doorbell and open the door to see Four standing with his guitar in hand. "May I come in?" He smirks.

"Oh, uh...yeah. Come on in!" I smile and introduce him to the rest of my family. "Mom, Dad, this is Four. Four, this is Mom and Dad. And that's Caleb, my older brother." He smiles and waves.

"Well, nice to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Prior, but Tris and I have a school project to get working on." We go up to my room and I lock the door behind me.

"So, I was thinking we could do a song that will send a message, but you can still dance to it." I say as I grab my notebook.

He nods in agreement and starts to strum his guitar and sing something. "There was a time, I used to look into my father's eyes. _Dun dun dun..." _I stand there as he continues to play.

When he finishes, I stare at him in bewilderment. "Wow..." _Wow? Smooth Tris, he just played an entire song he made up just then, and all you can say is wow? _"I mean, that was great!"

He manages a small chuckle. "Sorry, I misjudged you, Four. I thought you were a shallow jerk who only wanted, you know, _it, _but you are really a great and sensitive guy. Sorry..." I blush and now I feel really bad.

"Well, you're not the only one. People also think that I'm this big tough guy when really I'm broken. He broke me." He seems lost in thought, then finally realizes what he said. "Shit, I didn't mean to say that. Just, forget I said anything, okay? Don't think about it, don't bring it up." He gets up and starts to walk out.

"Four, wait. I-I'm-sorry. Who broke you? What do you mean?" I grab his arm and pul him back. I barely know him, but I do know that I hate it when somebody is sad.

"Tris, it's okay. Everybody thinks that I'm a player, when, the truth is, I've never had my first kiss. Let alone a girlfriend." He looks down and breaks from my grasp.

"Four wait! I-I want to show you something. C'mere." I pull him towards my sketchbook. "These symbols you were looking at earlier today, they each stand for something that everybody should value."

He nods but still looks confused, yet hurt. "I'm sorry, Four. I didn't know that you weren't-I mean, like." I scold myself for judging him before knowing him.

"Tris, you are starting to get annoying. Quit apologizing and tell me what those symbols mean." He manages a smile, but I can tell that it is forced.

"Well, this first one, is fire. It stands for bravery. The next one is two hands reaching. It stands for selflessness. This one is an eye. It stands for knowledge. This is the fourth one, a tree. It stands for peace. This last one, is like a balance. It stands for honesty." When I look up at him, all I notice are his eyes. They are a deep blue, but there is pain behind them.

"Wow Tris, can I have this? I have always wanted a tattoo but I never knew what I wanted to get. Can I get this on my back?" He looks back at me and I stare at my feet blushing.

"Really? You want this? On your back?" I look shocked but I still can't manage to look at him.

He bends down so that he is level with me. "Yes. But I want your initials or something on it. So that everybody knows it is your work." He smiles genuinely and I finally make myself look at him.

I nod my head then a dark shadow passes over his face. "Shit, what time is it?" He looks scared.

"Uh, it's eight, why? What's wrong?" He grabs his guitar and runs out.

"I'm sorry, Tris! I really have to go! I'll see you tomorrow! I will keep working on the song!" And then he ran off, not saying another word.


	3. Chapter 3

**Tris POV**

_What was that about? _Four had just run off for no reason and it is only eight. _Hmm, something is up. I'll ask him aout it tomorrow. _

When I wake up the next day, it is six so I have time to take a shower. After a nice shower, I put on my faded black jeans and my _Black Veil Brides _t-shirt. I throw on my leather jacket and boots then run out the door.

I arrive at school earlier than I thought I would. School still doesn't start for another hour. So, I just sit in my car for a few minutes when I see Four on his motorcycle.

I climb out of my car and run over to him. I still feel bad about yesterday when I accused him of being a player. "Hey, Four! How are yo- OH MY GOSH! What happened? Are you okay?"

He has a black eye. "Yeah, I am. Don't worry, Tris. I was hanging up a picture then it dropped on my eye." He shrugged and I nodded, but I didn't quite believe him.

"Okay...so. Wanna keep working on the song while we can? School still doesn't start for another 45ish minutes." I smile and we walk over into the school.

"So, how did you come up with that song? And so quickly?" I asked him curiously as we walked into the music room.

"Well, my mom would sing that song with me every night before I went to bed. We worked on it together, but we never quite finished it. So, when she..." He hesitates a little. "When she died, I never heard that song again. That moment just clicked with me and the song just worked itself."

_There's a lot I don't know about this guy. He doesn't really seem to have a happy life. _"I'm sorry, Four. That must suck. It's still a great song, though." I smile up at him.

"Well, if it's such a great song, why don't you two play it for me?" I turn and see Tori standing behind us. I jumped. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. What's this 'great' song you two are talking about?"

"Just a song Four and I have been working on for the project due Friday. You will have to wait if you want to hear it." I say with a smile. Four nods along.

"Well, alright then. You guys can go into the back room and practice if you need to." She smiles and walks off.

I grab a guitar and so does Four. We go into the back room and start tuning the guitars in a sort of awkward silence. "So, are you ready to start?" He asks me while getting a guitar pick out of his pocket.

"Yep! Let's see how we sound together."

Four:

_There was a time_  
><em>I used to look into my mother's eyes.<em>  
><em>In a happy home<em>  
><em>I was a king, I had a golden throne.<em>  
><em>Those days are gone,<em>  
><em>Now the memory's on the wall.<em>  
><em>I hear the songs<em>  
><em>From the places where I was born.<em> 

Tris:

_Upon a hill across a blue lake,_  
><em>That's where I had my first heartbreak.<em>  
><em>I still remember how it all changed.<em>

_My mother said,_  
><em>"Don't you worry, don't you worry, child.<em>  
><em>See heaven's got a plan for you.<em>  
><em>Don't you worry, don't you worry now."<em>  
><em>Yeah!<em> 

Together:

_"Don't you worry, don't you worry, child._  
><em>See heaven's got a plan for you.<em>  
><em>Don't you worry, don't you worry now."<em>  
><em>Yeah!<em> 

Four:

_There was a time_  
><em>I met a girl of a different kind.<em>  
><em>We ruled the world,<em>  
><em>I thought I'd never lose her out of sight.<em>  
><em>We were so young,<em>  
><em>I think of her now and then.<em>  
><em>I still hear the songs<em>  
><em>Reminding me of a friend.<em> 

Tris:

_Upon a hill across a blue lake,_  
><em>That's where I had my first heartbreak.<em>  
><em>I still remember how it all changed.<em>

_My mother said,_  
><em>"Don't you worry, don't you worry, child.<em>  
><em>See heaven's got a plan for you.<em>  
><em>Don't you worry, don't you worry now."<em>  
><em>Yeah!<em> 

Together:

_Oh, oh, oh!_  
><em>Oh, oh, oh!<em>

_See heaven's got a plan for you_  
><em>"Don't you worry, don't you worry, child.<em>  
><em>See heaven's got a plan for you.<em>  
><em>Don't you worry, don't you worry now."<em>  
><em>Yeah!<em>

When we finish, I can hear clapping in the distance and see Christina standing there. "Wow. Tori wasn't kidding when she said you guys were good. Is that the song you will be singing for the project?"

I blush and look down mumbling a quiet, "Thanks."

Four speaks up. "Yeah, thanks Christina, right? I only wrote the song, Tris made it sound good." He laughs a little and I blush again.

"No, Four. Christina, he wrote the song and made it sound great. I'm just singing because I want a good grade."

"Oh. My. Gosh. You guys are just too cute! Well, class isn't for another tenish minutes. Can I talk to Tris for a bit, Four?" Christina shreiks.

"Uh...yeah. Go ahead." He smiles and nudges me out the door. I close the door behind me and Christina starts babbling about how we sould totally get together and stuff.

"Yeah, right. I mean, yeah, he's cute. But he isn't really my type. Plus, I don't think anybody, let alone hi, would ever look at me like that."

"That's bull, Tris. He likes you. I can see it in his eyes. He might not know it yet, but he does. Now, I'm going to walk away for you guys to work on your 'song.'" She put air quotes around "song" and winked.

I roll my eyes and laugh at her when the bell rings. Four opens the door. "Sorry, but class is about to start and I need to go." He walks out and Christina winks at me again.

"Whatever, Christina." And with that, the two of us head to first period.

The day goes by pretty fast and I hear the bell for lunch. I drop off my books in my locker then head to lunch. "Hey, who's the loner?" I hear Zeke chuckle. I look over and see a guy, pretty big, sitting alone at the table by the trash.

I walk over and take a seat next to him. "Hi. You must be new. I'm Tris." I offer him a friendly smile and he just stares at me. I snap my fingers in front of his face a couple ties to knock him out of his daze.

"Huh? Oh, I'm Al." He scoots too close to be friendly and I can smell him. It's not bad, it's like a sage and lemongrass smell.

"Well, nice to meet you, Al. But, I'm going to go sit with my other friends. See you later!" I rush away because things were getting pretty awkward.

"-amazing. They were great!" I hear Christina telling the group about me and Four's song. "Oh, hey Tris! What is with that kid? He is staring at you and it's getting creepy."

I turn around a see Al looking at me. He sees me looking back and winks. _Wow. He is a bit creepy._ "That's Al. He is new and I just talked to him." I smile and sit next to Uriah and Four.

I see Marlene sitting really close to Uriah and notice they are holding hands. I look at Marlene and wink. She blushes then smiles at Uriah.

I lean close to Four and whisper, "Did you know Uriah and Marlene are dating?" He looks at me with raised eyebrows. "They're holding hands under the table." I explain. He looks under with curiosity and smiles at Uriah.

The bell rings all too soon and we get up to leave. Four and I head into music when Molly jumps into him. I hear a loud _OOMPH _as she throws herself into his arms. He pushes her off and she tries to kiss him. "Molly..stop...please, don't. I..." He looks at me for help and I laugh.

"Molly, would you please get off of my man?" She looks at him in horror then turns her attention to me.

She scans me up and down then smirks. "Really, Four? You are actually with this...thing? You could do way better." She runs her hands on his chest.

"Uh...yeah! Me and Tris! Yup! And nobody could get better than her." He looks at me like he genuinely means it, but I know he is just saying this to get rid of her.

She lets out a muffled scream then storms away. "Wow, sorry." I blush and head over to my seat.

Four sits next to me. "No, don't be. That was some good thinking, though. Thanks." He smiles at me then Tori walks in and starts class. I zone out and then the bell rings snapping me back into reality.

After school, I see Four standing by my car. "What are you doing touching my baby?" I ask with a little bit of attitude.

He chuckles and leans against my car. "I was waiting for you. I need help with chemistry..." He mumbles the last part so quietly that I can't hear him.

"You need help with what? I can't hear you." He groans the speaks a little louder.

"I need help with chemistry, alright? Since we have chemistry together, I was hoping you could tutor me or something." He is looking down at his shoes as if they are the most fascinating things right now.

I stifle my laugh and smile at him. "Sure! Of course I'll help you! Why don't you come over and we can study for the test in a couple weeks." He looks at me and smiles then jumps in my car.

I raise an eyebrow then he pats the passenger seat gesturing me to sit. I giggle and he takes me home.

"Hey Mom, where's Dad?" I walk into the kitchen and give my mom a hug.

"Your father is on a business trip and won't be back for a couple of weeks." She waves at Four then we go up to my room. Again, I lock my door and we take out our chemistry notes.

After hours of studying, we sit on my bed listening to music. "Hey, Four. What _really_ happened to your eye? You and I both know that what you told me is a lie."

He squirms around, probably trying to think of a more believable lie, when he turns and faces me. "I...I was punched. But it isn't what you think. It was sorta an accident. Don't worry though, I'm fine." He manages a small smile but I can tell he's done talking about this.

I nod but I still don't fully believe him. We coninue to sit there and listen to music when I fall asleep on his chest.

**A/N: Thank you SO much you guys! I love all of you! If you have any ideas of what I should include, let me know! And next chapter, I will be starting a competition! Details will be posted!**

**~DFS**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Alright, guys. So last chapter I mentioned that I will be starting a competition. What I'm going to do is hide a line from a song somewhere within the chapter, and the first one to tell me the line, the artist, and the song, will get a shout-out! So, when you answer, you will answer like this: "Line used" - Song Title by Artist. Good Luck!**

**Tris' POV**

I wake up to the sound of my alarm going off. I look over and see Four in my bed. _Shit. Did something happen? No, my clothes are still on, I should just get ready then wake him up. _I slowly climb off of the bed and make my way towards the bathroom.

I take a quick shower then walk into my room with only a bathrobe on. Four slowly wakes up and groggily looks at me. "Morning. OH! Sorry, I will get out of here so you can change." He runs out of my room then pokes his head back in. "Uh, can I shower?"

I laugh a bit then nod my head. When he is gone, I put on a pair of dark gray skinny jeans and a black tank top with silver designs. I put my hair in a ponytail letting a slip of my hair hang in front of my face. I put on my leather jacket and my favorite shoes.

"Hello, honey! Where's Four?" My mom is in the kitchen making breakfast. I grab a slice of toast and take a seat at the table.

"Oh, he's upstairs. I think he should be down in a little bit." I finish my toast when I see Four coming down the stairs in dark blue jeans and a black V-Neck. The shirt hugs his body nicely. I bite my lip to avoid saying something stupid.

"Good morning Mrs. Prior. I apoligize for staying the night without your permission. But I can assure you that nothing happened between your daughter and I." He smiles as she passes him a slice of taost and a glass of orange juice.

I roll my eyes and mutter under my breath. "Kiss ass..." He heard me and winks as he takes the seat next to me.

"No worries, Four! You can come over and stay whenever you want. But next time, I would like for you to not sleep in the same bed as me daughter.

I blush and drag Four out of the house before my mom says anything else embarrasing. "BYE MOM!" I yell as we get into my car.

He laughs at me and I roll my eyes. "Just drive, already!" I yell at him. WE finally arrive at school and are still early.

"Well," he says. "since we're early, why don't we get to know eachother." I shrug in agreement.

"Alright, so, what do you want to know?" I ask as I unbuckle my seat belt and shift my body so that I am facing him.

"Uh...I don't know. What is-"

"AAGH!" We both scream as Zeke and Uriah jump onto the hood of my car.

Zeke lays down on the hood of my car laughing and Uriah fell off of my car making me laugh. "What the hell, guys!" Four yells at them as he gets out of the car.

"Was-was I...I being-a, co-a cockblock?" Zeke sputters in between laughs. Four slaps him and I get out of my car.

"No, Zeke. We aren't together and we weren't doing anything, either. We were just talking!" I say.

The bell rings and we all run inside. I get to my locker and put my things away before heading to first period.

The moring couldn't go any slower. After what seems like forever, it is finally lunch time. I sit down next to Four when Al comes and sits on the other side of me. "Hey Tris! Mind if I sit with you?" He asks a little aggressively.

"Uh, sure." I answer hesitantly. Al scoots closer so that our shoulders are touching. I move over towards Four and they both notice. Al frowns and Four's lip twitches upward just barely.

The rest of lunch is just awkward with Al slowly moving close to me, and I moving closer to Four. The bell rings and I am grateful. I rush out of the lunchroom with Four trailing behind me. "Hey! Tris, wait up. What was that? You were sitting really close to me during lunch. Are you okay?"

I look striaght at him and whisper, "It was Al. He was just getting really close, too close for comfort and it was too weird for me. Sorry if I weirded you out." I blush and look down at my shoes.

I see Four tense at the mention of Al's name. "Look, I don't really trust him, but I want you to be careful around that guy." He smiles then we walk to Tori's classroom.

She walks onto the stage. "Alright, so, we are going to be hosting a talent show and I want everybody to sign up. Not that you have a choice, it's mandatory to participate in this talent show. Now, I know that many of you are stage fright, so I've prepared a little speech to let you know that you can do anything."

Tori clears her throat and takes out a notecard. "It isn't the destination that matters, but the journey. You are the next generation of heroes, so believe in yourself, you can do anything. You can straight through hell with a smile. Don't be afriad, if you never try, you'll never know." She finished and we all clapped. "You can only work in solos or duets, so if you want, pick your partner now."

Al walks up to me and smiles. "Hey, Tris! I'm in this class now. Do you want to work with me for the talent show?" My eyes go wide and I look for somebody to get me out of this.

I suddenly feel a hand on my shoulder. I turn to see Four standing there looking at Al. "Sorry, bro. She's already working with me. Maybe you two can work together on something else." Four sends a forced smile and Al storms off, furiated.

"Thanks, Four." I whisper and smile him. "You don't have to work with me if you don't want to, though."

He shakes his head and smiles. "No way! You are great! I would love to work with you." Then the bell rings and I head to science.

School finally ends and I walk to my locker. "Hey, Tris. Wanna come to this club tonight? It is for underaged people so there isn't any alcohol." Four runs up to me and leans on the locker.

"Uh, I'll have to ask my mom, but I would love to!"

He smiles and responds eagerly. "Great, I'll see you tonight. Wear something nice, make an impression." He winks at me then walks away.

I bite my lip then head home. "Hi Mom! Can I go out tonight? I'm just hanging out with friends."

"Alright, but be home by midnight, you still have school tomorrow!" I thank her and then call Christina to help me get ready.

**Time Laspe: 3 Hours (6:00 PM)**

Christina and I arrive at The Pit. She is wearing a red dress that hugs her body and goes about mid-thigh with red stilletos. I am wearing a black dress with a belt and gold buckle with black flats. The dress is a little short for my liking, but I like it. My make-up is probably the best thing about tonight. I have on some mascara and eyeliner with a pink lipstick. It isn't much, but it makes me look older...more mature.

We walk up to the guys who have been here for a while. "-and then, WOAH! You girs look HOT!" Zeke stays there with his mouth hanging. Four closes Zeke's and Uriah's mouth.

"Close your mouths, you're going to catch flies." I laugh and Four whispers to me, "You look great." We all walk inside and the place looks great!

Shauna and Zeke along with Uriah and Marlene go dancing. Christina and Will are sitting together eating and that leaves me and Four awkwardly standing together. "So, uh...do you want to get something to eat?"

He looks down at me and smiles. "Sure! Go get us a table and I will find a waiter." I walk to a table in the corner and wait. Four walks up to me with a smile and a waitress following him.

"So, Tris, what do you want to eat?" He takes a seat across from me and hands me a menu.

"Uh, I'll have a burger. Can I also get a Dr. Pepper?" The waitress nods then turns to Four.

"And what'll you have?" She winks at him and smiles.

_Ugh, what a slut. Wait, what am I thinking? I'm not jealous of her, am I? Just because she's flirting witha guy that I'm on a date with. No, wait, no. This isn't a date, we are just friends. Hanging out because all of our other friends left us. What am I thinking? I don't like Four. He's just a friend!_

"-What do you think, Tris?" Four asks me. What was he saying?

"Sorry, what?" He just laughs and shakes his head.

"Nothing, I just asked if you would ever dance with me." He smiles and I raise my eyebrows.

"Four...wait. I was going to call you by your full name, but I don't know it. What's your full name?"

He tenses. I probably made a mistake asking him. "Sorry, I was just curious. You don't have to tell me."

"No, Tris. Okay, I'll tell you, just, don't tell anybody else, okay?" I nod my head and then he takes a deep breathe. "My name...my last name...is Eaton." He immediately looks down.

"Wait, Eaton? Like Tobias Eaton? That singer who made it big time? Didn't his manager go crazy and then his career plumetted forcing him into hiding? Wow, why don't you want anybody to know that?" Right when I said it, I wish I hadn't. He got up and left The Pit.

I chase after him. "Four! Four! Wait! Four, I'm sorry!" I catch up to him and I'm out of breath. "Four-"

"Don't call me that." I look at him confused and raise an eyebrow. "Don't call me Four."

"If I can't call you Four, what should I call you?" He turns to look at me and grabs the back of my neck.

"Don't call me anything. Not yet. I'll tell you what to call me. Follow me." He walks towards his car and I get in. We drive for an hour or so when he stops in front of a waterfall.

"Fou- I mean, I'm scared. Where are you taking me?" He just keeps on walking not saying another word when he stops in front of a large tree.

"Be quiet and just follow me." He continues around the tree. I grab his hand and he looks at me, not letting go. "Here." He leads me into a cave that is almost impossible to see.

"This is where I go to hide." He says, there is fear disguised in his voice. It's always been there, I've just never noticed it.

"What do you mean? Hide from what?"

"Not what, who. I'm going to tell you something, but you can't tell anybody. See if you can guess my real name."

He walks farther into the cave where I see puddles of dried blood all over the walls and floors. I gasp and squeeze his hand tighter.

"I came here to hide...to hide from Marcus. I came here to hide form Marcus Eaton; my father." I look at him with wide eyes. Four is Tobias Eaton.

"Wait, no wonder you looked familiar! You're Tobias Eaton. Your life was great until Marcus, your fath-"

"Don't call him my father. I don't like to be reminded."

"Okay, so your manager, Marcus, went crazy and that got you bad publicity. So you went in hiding to escape the tabloids? And now you're here? I get that, but, why did you tell me? Of all people, why me?"

He looks at me. "You don't remember me, do you?" I shake my head afraid of what he will say next. "Think back, to fourth grade, do you remember me? Beatrice?"

**Flashback**

_"Hey, Toby!" I yelled at him from across the playground._

_"Hi, Bea! Will you push me on the swings?" I laugh._

_"Yeah, sure Toby." I stand behind him and push the swing. Suddenly, Peter comes up behind me and pushes me to the ground. "OW! Peter, I'm bleeding!"_

_Peter smirks then when Toby jumps off to come help me, Peter punches him in the face. "PETER! STOP! LEAVE BEA ALONE!" Toby gets up and tackles Peter. _

_Peter knocks Toby in the face and leaves him on the ground. "TOBY!" I get up and push Peter. When I do, a note falls out of my pocket. Peter scrambles for the note and reads it._

_"Beatrice Prior, you are in trouble, aren't you?" Peter smirks and runs off, still holding the note._

**Flashback End**

"T-Toby?" He nods and I start to cry. I run up and hug him, not wanting to let go.

"Bea, I missed you. After that day, I haven't seen you since. I knew it was you when you came here. I-I've gotta tell you, I like you...a lot, Bea. Will you go out with me?"

I stand there in shock not knowing what to say when I finally speak up. "Toby, I-"

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry for the slight cliffhanger! Remember to look for that lyric and post it! Winner will get a shout-out! Good luck, all!**

**~DFS**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! So, sadly, nobody got the song right. In fact, nobody even tried to guess. **

**Shout-Outs:**

**Havefaithstaystrongbravebeauty**

**LoveTobiasEaton**

**Tris POV**

_"T-Toby?" He nods and I cry. I run up and hug him, not wanting to let go._

_"Bea, I missed you. After that day, I haven't seen you since. I knew it was you when you came here. I-I've gotta tell you, I like you...a lot, Bea. Will you go out with me?" _

_I stand there in shock, not knowing what to say when I finally speak up._

"Toby, I-" That's when I hear footsteps behind us. I turn quickly when I see him standing there. "Peter?"

Toby stands there, furious that there is a guy that I know who found his secret hiding spot. "Tris! I thought I saw you! Are you okay?" He smiles and looks worried, but I can see the hate in his eyes. He walks up as if to hug me when Toby stops him.

"Peter, I remember you. I know that Bea hates you. Get away from us. Get away from her. _NOW._" Toby is starting to yell when I stop him.

"Toby, no. Don't mess with him. Okay? If you care about me, you would forget about me, and-and leave." I turn away with Peter trailing behind. When we get far away, I stop and look at him.

"Peter, how did you find me? What do you want with me." I was trying to hold back tears, even if I know I can't.

"What's wrong, _Bea?_ Didn't you miss me? Ever since I found out about your 'little secret,' you've been avoiding me!" He grabs my arm forcably and and places his lips on mine. I want to pull away, but I'm afraid of what he'd do if I did.

He kisses me harder. "Kiss me, _Bea._" I am afraid to, but I'm afraid of everybody finding out about my secret. I slowly kiss him back and he pushes me up against a tree. "You know how much I missed this?" He says softly as he pulls away, sliding his hand slowly up my dress.

I squirm a little but he glares at me. I stop moving but I don't stop crying. He pulls off my dress and I close my eyes not wanting to hear or see anything else. I feel his hands on me and I hear a zipper. I cringe at the sound and feel my body becoming very cold. But before he can do anything, I hear skin against skin, and I feel something warm drip onto my leg. _Blood._

I pray that it isn't my own when I feel soft hands around my body and a jacket placed over me. I open my eyes expecting to see Toby, but instead I see somebody else. I was about to say something, when I felt my eyes getting heavy, and then I fall asleep.

When I wake up, I'm in somebody's room. I hear a shower turn off and know that I'm not alone. When he steps out of the bathroom in only a towel, he looks surprised that I'm awake. "Oh, hi! Sorry, I didn't know that you'd be awake. Uh...I'm Kai. Are you okay?"

I try to sit up but I almost fall off the bed when he runs over and catches me. We stand there for a moment, staring into eachother's eyes. His are a deep brown. "Uh...Tris. My name is Tris." My eyes drop his gaze as I look down at his body and see a tattoo of a dragon on his chest.

My hand reaches for the tattoo as he pushes me back onto the bed. "Well, Tris. I'm going to get some clothes on, okay? When I am ready, I'll help you into the shower." He smiles and walks into the bathroom.

I look for my phone and see I got a text from Toby.

_Hey! Where are you? You walked off with Peter and... _-Toby

_Hey, it's okay. I'll tell you about what happened later. _-Tris

A few minutes pass when he finally texts back.

_Alright, meet me at The Pit at around six. We can have dinner and talk about it. _-Toby

_Kk, I'll see you then! _-Tris

Kai walks back in and I can't take my eyes off of him. He's wearing a blue V-Neck that shows part of his tattoo and blue denim jeans that fit him perfectly. His hair is spiked but the front of it goes down and to the right. (Sorta like this: fs71/f/2010/229/d/3/Justin_Gabriel_by_ )

"Hey, you wanna shower now?" He looks at me and smiles. I nod my head and he helps me get to the shower. I wait until he is out of the bathroom to take off my clothes.

When I finish, I notice that he washed my dress and ironed it for me. I slip it on and it shrunk a little bit from the wash. So now the dres hugs my body and is a lot higher up my legs. When I come out of the bathroom, he's standing there waiting for me. "You look nice." I blush then he helps me down the stairs.

I normally hate it when somebody makes me feel helpless, but with him, I feel okay. "You don't have to help me, Kai." He looks at me with his deep brown eyes.

"I know you don't want it. You probably don't need it, but I want to help you, okay?" He smiles and I nod my head. We sit on his couch and watch movies until 5:30.

"Hey, Kai? Mind taking me to The Pit? I need to meet a friend there." He nods and turns off the TV and we walk over to his truck. When we get to The Pit, I see Toby and wave to him. "Hey, Toby! This is my friend Kai. Kai, this is Toby!"

Toby's smile turns to a scowl and they shake hands. Toby pulls me aside so that Kai can't hear us. "Who is he and what is he doing here?"

"Toby, don't worry, he's just a friend. I'll tell you once we get inside. Be nice to him, okay?" He doesn't seem to want to, but he nods anyways.

We found a table and ordered our food. Then I tell them about how Peter showed up and tried to...hurt me. Then how Kai showed up and saved me. "Wow, Kai. Sorry I was so mean to you earlier. I didn't know you did that for her." Toby smiles and pats Kai's back.

Then Toby turns to me. "You never did answer my question, though." I smile and so does he.

"Of course I'll go out with you, Toby!" I hug him and kiss his cheek. I look over at Kai and his expression has dropped. The food finally arrives and we finish. We walk towards our cars.

"So, Tris. Are you going to ride with Toby? You know, considering that you two are dating now?" I shake my head no.

"My car is still here from last night. I'll drive myself home. Goodbye guys." I hug Kai and then I kiss Toby. When I get home, I immediately change back into comfortable clothes and text Christina.

**A/N: Sorry that this chapter is so short compared to my other ones. But I am going to start another challenge. I will post 5-10 question, first one to answer all of them correctly will either get a shout-out or be included as a side character in my story. It all depends how I can add you in! Here is the first quiz:**

**1. How does Tris know Four?**

**2. Who saved Tris from Peter?**

**3. How does Peter know about Tris' secret?**

**4. What did Tris wear to meet Toby at The Pit?**

**5. Where is Tris' dad?**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry I wasn't able to update yesterday. I hope I can make up for it with this longer and more dramatic chapter!**

**Tris' POV**

"-yeah, so Kai saved me from Peter." I tell Christina, careful to leave out the part about how he knows my secret.

"Oh my gosh, he seems pretty awesome. What does he look like?" I pull out my phone and find a picture of Kai. "HE LOOKS LIKE THAT?! He is hot, Tris. No doubt." Christina is staring at my phone, gawking at the boy on the screen.

"Dang, Christina, he's just a guy." I explain.

"A really hot guy..." She is drooling on my phone when I slap her. We decided to call up all of our friends, including Kai since Christina won't stop bugging me about it, and go to the water park.

I am in a black and pink bikini and Christina is wearing a pink and blue bikini that is a couple sizes too small. "Uh, Chris, are you sure you don't want to buy a new one?" She shakes her head and we look around for the guys.

They are sitting at a table drinking out of coconuts. "-and then she said that I was going to be hers." All the guys bust out laughing after Four said something about a girl. "Oh! Hey Tris!" He gets up and kisses me on the cheek.

"What were you guys talking about?" I question, suspicious if I need to wory about some girl trying to get with my man.

"Oh, you know Lauren? Well, when she found out that we were dating, she said that one day, I will be hers." I worry at that thought. Lauren is a pretty girl and is two years older than me, I'm going to have to keep my eye on her.

"Are you guys ready?" Christina shouts. We all cheer and walk towards the rides.

"Hey Tris. How are you today?" Kai whispers into my ear, his lips accidentally brushing my ear.

"Oh, uh, yeah. I'm better, thanks for saving me." I turn to him and smile. He grins and walks ahead of me.

After several hours at the water park, we all head to Uriah's and Zeke's house for a party. They invite everybody they know. Literally, almost the entire school and even some college students show up.

Four and I head down into the basement to talk. "So, I was wondering, if you'd want to go out again? To The Pit, maybe?" He asks. I suddenly get lost in his eyes, forgetting to answer. It's when he clears his throat that I wake up from my trance.

"Oh, sorry. Yeah, sure! I'd love to." I kiss him on the lips and he kisses back. We sit there just kissing when we hear Zeke yelling from upstairs.

"-URIAH! TRIS! FOUR! MARLENE! SHAUNA! KAI! CHRISTINA! WILL! CHASE! LYNN! ADAM! EMILY! LAUREN! IF I DID NOT CALL YOUR NAME, LEAVE!" He shows us to the basement and we arrange ourselves into a circle. I am next to Kai and Chase.

"Alright, guys. Since we managed to get into a circle, let's all play Truth or Dare, alright?" Uriah suggests, winking at all of us. "Remember, you tell the truth or do the dare, otherwise, take off an article of clothing, not including shoes and socks.

_Good thing I put on a pair of shorts and a tank top. _I thought to myself. "So, I thought of the game, I get to go first!" Uriah scans the room, looking for his first victim. "Uh...KAI! Truth or Dare?"

Kai ponders on the question then finally answers. "Dare!" Uriah spreads a devilish grin across his face.

"I dare you to kiss all the girls in the circle, but you go from ugliest to hottest!" Kai hesitates, then stands up and walks towards Lauren.

She gasps as she realizes that he thinks shes's the ugliest girl in the room and growls. He then kisses Lynn, Marlene, Shauna, Christina, Emily, then finally walks up to me. He puts his hand under my chin and kisses me.

He sits back down at his spot next to me. He looks around the room and speaks up. "Chase, truth or dare?"

Chas answers immediately. "Dare, I ain't scared." He is a tall guy with dark brown hair and green eyes. He is handsome and very fit.

"Alright, I dare you to let any girl of you choice grind on you till you get a boner." Kai smirks at Chase's wide eyes and open mouth.

"Uh, okay." His voice cracks and we all laugh. "Uh...Tris. Grind on me!" He laughs and pats his lap.

I hesitantly get up, glancing at Toby before I sit down. I climb onto his lap and start to move my body forward then back and up and down. Toby is staring at me the entire time and I mouth, _I'm sorry._ I finally feel something poke and my eyes get wide. Chase moves his hand to my hip, guiding my body.

Once I feel that it is large enough to see, I get up and walk back. Chase immediately gets red and covers his bulge. We laugh then he looks at Toby. "Alright Four, truth or dare?"

"Dare." He responds flatly.

"I dare you to break up with Tris.: Toby glares at him then takes off his shirt.

Chase frowns then winks at me. "Alright, Tris. Truth or dare?"

"Dare, I'm not afraid of you." I smirk and he winks.

"I dare you to sit on my lap for the rest of the game." I act as if I'm going to take off my shirt, getting worried looks from him, then walk over and sit on his lap. He puts an arm over my leg.

"Okay, Lauren, truth or dare?" She glares at me then smiles.

"Dare!" She says proudly.

I knew she was going to pick dare. "I dare you to leave. Now." She screams then throws off her shirt, tossing it towards me. She smirks and looks at Adam.

"So, truth or dare, Adam?" He looks at her for a moment then says, "Truth." She stares at his arm around Emily and then frowns.

"Who do you think is the ugliest girl in this room?" She looks at me as she said it. He looks as if he's afraid to answer.

He says something so mumbled that none of us could hear. "What was that?" Lauren asks.

"I said you, Lauren! Geez." She gasps then pouts. "Okay, I know we barely started, but I'm tired. Anybody else?"

We all nod then Zeke groans. "You guys are such party poopers. Alright, you can all sleep here tonight. Uh, Shauna and I get my room, Uriah and Marlene get Uriah's room, Adam and Emily take the guest bedroom, Christina and Will can have my parent's room, Tris and Four can have the basement room, and since the rest of you are single, you guys sleep in the living room." Zeke states then we all head towards our designated areas.

Toby and I walk into the room and lay down. I lay with my head on his chest and he kisses the top of my head. I wrap my arm around his waist then fall asleep.

When I wake up, Toby is gone and the house seems too quiet for everybody else to be awake. So I go upstairs and walk into the kitchen. I am looking around for Toby when I hear noises outside. I decide to sneak up on him and suprise him.

When I walk outside, I couldn't believe what I saw. Toby was definately there...but so was Lauren. She was straddled on him and they were kissing. The two still hadn't noticed me until a sob that I didn't even know I was holding in let loose.

Lauren pulls away and smiles at me. Toby sees me and is staring with wide eyes. I start crying and that wakes up Kai. He runs in and sees Lauren on Toby's lap and me crying. He walk over to me and holds me. I don't push him away, but instead I cry into his chest. I hear Toby yelling in the backround, but I just walk away with Kai in tow.

"You know what Four? We are over!" I yell back as Kai takes me to my car. I sit in the passenger seat as Kai drives. I can see Toby running behind us, but we keep on driving. When I get to his house, he walks me inside and sits me on the couch.

He waits until I am done crying to speak up. "I'm sorry Tris. I know you probably don't want to hear this, but if he's going to cheat, he's not worthy of a wonderful girl like you. If he can't see how amazing and beautiful-" I cut him off my kissing him. At first he's stunned then he kisses me back.

"Look Kai. I don't need comforting, but thank you. Sorry to just kiss you like that, but I just needed to." He nods then I lean back in and kiss him. We sit there just kissing until we need to break for air.

"Tris, I don't want to rush you into things. You just broke it off with Four. If you aren't ready to move on, I understand. But know, that when you are ready, I'll be waiting." I see his point, and nod. I was about to tell him that I do need time, but then I thought about how much time Lauren was sitting on Toby's lap.

I am filled with anger at the thought of somebody cheating on me. I grab Kai by the back of his neck and pull him into me. One hand rests on his hip, the other is running through his hair. He has both hands on my waist and pushes me back on the couch so that he is hovering over my body.

He pulls away from me and stares. "Tris Prior, will you go out with me?" I hesitate at first then answer.

"Kai-" Then I'm cut off by a banging at the door.

**A/N: Sorry for a bit of the cliffhanger. But all you FourTris lovers, don't hate me yet, there will be FourTris. There will also be KaiTris, along with Chase/Tris (couldn't think of a couple name for them) and maybe some other people with Tris. She's not going to be a slut, maybe just some crushes and flirting. **

**Also, since the whole quiz and song lyric thing didn't work, I will try something else to get all of you involved. First off, I want you guys to submit your name along with hair color, eye color, and how you would liek to be included into the story. I will try my best to get as many people involved. Also, after each chapter, I will include a Question of the Day!**

**Question of the Day: **

**If you could be in any story, what would it be?**

**I would definately be in the Heroes of Olympus series. Just to travel all around the world with Leo and Percy and Jason!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Alright, so I know that my story is just starting, but I think that it is already getting boring. Could you guys give me some ideas and maybe some side characters to add in. Kai won't be here for long. FourTris shall remain! Anyways, don't forget, give me some ideas and some characters to add in. Also, this is where you learn Tris' secret!**

**Tris' POV**

Toby just shattered my heart and here I am making out with another guy on his couch. He pulls away from me and looks at me with his eyes full of want. "Tris, will you go out with me?" I watch him for a minute.

"Kai-" Then there's a banging at the door. _Why does this happen every time I am about to answer a boy? _I groan then we get up to answer the door. She is a pretty girl with dark hair and red streaks on one side.

"Kai! Hey, baby! I've missed you and-" She pauses and looks at me in disgust, I raise my eyebrows at her. "Who is this? Kai Tong, are you cheating on me with..." She gestures at my body. "with this?" He stands there in shock and I turn my body to look at him. I suddenly forgot about what Toby did and I am filled with even more hate.

"Kai? Is she your girlfriend?" He looks at me with sorry eyes.

"No, Tris. You don't understand, I mean, yes, she is my girlfriend, but I like you!" The girl looks shocked.

"Excuse me? Just yesterday, you called me and said, 'Hey Lucy! I know we only started dating, but I love you!'" Now we are both staring at him in disgust. I thought Kai was a nice guy.

"You know what, Kai doesn't deserve either of us. Do you want to go to the mall with me, Lucy?" She smirks at me then slaps Kai.

"Of course I would, Tris!" We link arms and leave Kai sitting on his porch. We laugh as I tell her I need to go back to Uriah's house to get my car.

When we get there, I knock on the door. Toby answers. "Oh my god, Tris! Look, you have to believe me,-" I cut him off right there.

"Four, stop. I just got my heart broken , by you I might add, and lied to in a matter of hours. Save the trouble and leave me alone." Lucy is standing there awkwardly pretending that she isn't listening. "C'mon Lucy, I have a few _trustworthy _friends I want you to meet." I glare at Toby as I say that.

I drag Lucy inside and see everybody is still here, including Lauren. "Guys, this is Lucy! Lucy this is Christina, Will, Uriah, Marlene, Zeke, Shauna, Four, and that's the sleaze with STD's, Lauren." Everybody tries to hold back a laugh, but fails. Lauren screams and pouts.

"Wow, so, Four is the guy that cheated on you with her?" Lucy asks. I told her about what has happened thus far. I nod my head and then she scowls at Toby and Lauren.

"Yep, so anyways, I just came to get my keys. Lucy and I are going to the mall. Christina, Marlene, Shauna, not you Lauren, you guys can come with." Lucy and I walk out followed by Christina. When we get to the mall, Christina says that she has something important to ask me.

"Tris, Four said that you guys knew eachother before and Peter too. How?" I tense and my eyes bulge. I knew that one day, my past would come back to haunt me. I let out and sigh and drag the two into a corner where I tell them about what happened.

Lucy and Christina are wide eyed and look at me like I'm a kicked puppy. Lucy is the first to speak. "Oh my gosh, Tris. I feel sorry for you. But, what was on that note?" She knows that she made a mistake when she sees the expression on my face.

"Okay...I'll tell you, but you cannot repeat this to another soul otherwise I will send you into the depths of hell." I tell them sternly, although it may seem like a joke, they can tell I'm serious.

I think back to what was on that note, and take a deep breath.

**Note:**

_Hello Beatrice Prior. I know who you are, but you don't know who I am. Not yet, anyways. I know what you did to your poor, helpless, brother. You know I don't mean Caleb, I mean Tommy. See, he wasn't being annoying and overprotective of you with Tobias, he was protecting himself. We had a deal, if you don't get together with Tobias, then Tommy gets to live. He pried you away from Tobias. But you managed to be with him everyday somehow. I knew it, and you knew that you shouldn't. April 7, Tommy saw you playing with Tobias in your backyard. He picked up Tobias and threw him, literally. Remember that? You cried, and yelled at him, and then he said, "Beatrice Prior! I forbid from ever talking to that boy again.!" You told him that it's your life, not his. I know what you did to Tommy, I know where you hid the knife, I know how Tommy died. He wasn't suicidal, you were just homocidal. If you know what's good for you and this little secret of ours, you will obey me. Sleep well, Beatrice._

**Note End**

They stared at me in shock and I started crying. I'm a murderer. Now Christina and Lucy know it. They might be my friends, but they would probably turn me in. "WHAT THE HELL, TRIS?" Lucy starts yelling. "ARE YOU INSANE! WHY ARE YOU STILL IN THIS CITY?" Christina clamps her hand over Lucy's mouth.

"Tris, don't cry. I want you to know, that I will always love you, even if you screwed up. I won't tell anybody, and I'm sure Lucy won't either. Now, do you know who this mystery person is?" I shake my head 'no' and start sobbing again. They hug me and whisper to me that I'm going to be okay.

"So-now...P-Peter knows my s-secret and-and I have to do whatever he says otherwise I w-would go to jail." I manage between sobs. They help me up and take me back to my car where we drive back to the safety of my home.

When I get there, Tobias is sitting on my porch. At first, I am hesitant, then I rush into his arms. "Tris-I, I'm sorry, if you'd just let me explai-" I cut him off by pressing my lips to his.

We slowly melt into the kiss and I hug him once more. I lean into his ear and whisper slightly. "Toby, don't ever leave me. And...and I'm sorry, too." He looks at me confused and I take him inside. Christina and Lucy are sitting in the kitchen watching us. I hear a few 'awws' from them.

I tell him all about the note and Peter. He looks horrified, as if I'm some kind of monster. I'm about to start crying again when he pulls me into a hug. I look at him with my vision starting to blur. "You-you aren't mad at me? But you and Tommy used to be best friends." He shakes his head and laughs.

"No, of course not, Tris. I actually started to kind of hate him when he started dragging you away from me." He winks and I manage a small chuckle.

I look at him and he leans down into my ear and says, "I hope you know, that thing with Lauren, she came on me. I don't know if you could see from that angle, but she actually duct taped my arms to the chair." I gasp and he smiles. "I'm sorry."

I lean in and kiss him. "Don't be sorry. I should have at least let you explain." He gets down on one knee and holds my right hand.

"Beatrice Prior." The girls are in the back watching us and Christina is starting to cry of happiness. "Beatrice Prior, since the first day in the 1st Grade, that moment that you accidentally spilled yellow paint on my pants and everybody thought I peed myself so much, that I was made fun of until the 3rd Grade, I knew that you were the most perfect girl for me. You and I had our ups and downs, but whenever I hold your hand, I feel like I could touch the sky. I knew since that day that you stood up to Peter in the 4th Grade, that..." He pulls back a tear. "I knew since that day that I loved you. And I still love you. Beatrice Prior, will you be my girlfriend?"

I stand there and I can faintly hear Lucy and Christina crying and shouting, "YES!" in the backround, but I feel like I am in a movie. The whole world around us dissapears and we are the only two that exist. I stare into his deep blue eyes and pull him up.

"Tobias Eaton, of course I would be your girlfriend." I realized my mistake all too late. I look towards Christina and her eyes are wide, Lucy stands there like she knew all along.

"Wha-what-what did you call him?" Christina sputters still trying to process the name "Tobias Eaton."

"Look, Christina, Lucy, please don't tell anybody my real name. I know you guys know what my dad does, and if everybody else found out, they would look at me like I'm a kicked puppy or something, so, in private, you guys can call me Toby or Tobias, but when other people are around, call me Four." They look at him like he needs pity, then his face saddens seeing people look at him like that.

I lean into his ear and whisper. "Tobias, I've loved you since the day you got yellow paint on your pants." He looks at me and laughs.

**A/N: Hey guys! I hope you liked that chapter. Sorry it's taking a while to update. I will only update once a day on weekdays, twice on weekends if possible. I need your guys' input on where I should go with this story!**

**Question of the Day:**

**What is your favorite couple that isn't official in the Divergent Trilogy?**

**I really love FourTris, but if that didn't happen, then I'd love to see Uriah/Tris!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Alright, so I will give a couple shout outs and will be adding in four new characters! Btw, Kai is out of the story for good now.**

**Shoutouts:**

**zayzay**

**Havefaithstaystrongbravebeauty**

**Four six Tobias tris**

**Tris' POV**

I wake up the next day curled up on the couch. I look around and see a note left in the kitchen.

_Hey Tris. We were hanging out last night and you fell asleep. I put you on the couch because I didn't know if you'd like me in your room. Meet me at school at 7:00!_

_-IV_

I bite my lip in excitement. I check my watch and it is 6:45! _Crap! _I run upstairs and shower quickly. I throw on a a pair of leggings and a spaghetti strap tank top. I pull on a black leather jacket and black converse with gray stripes.

I get into my car a speed off to school. I pull up into the parking lot at 7:05. I walk up to the front of the building when I see a new girl walking around looking lost. She is tall, but not too tall. As well as thin, but not too thin. She is dark skinned with long dark hair.

"Uh, hi. Are you new? You are kinda early..." She looks at me with deep brown eyes and smiles behind me. I turn around and see Toby standing there. I run up and hug him. "Hey, To-" Then I remember the girl behind me. "Four! Uh, this is...this is...what's your name?"

She smiles then it turns into something like a grimace. "I'm Nita! And I actually don't go here. I am just looking at the air ducts in this school." Toby and I exchange glances and then stare back at her.

"You see, I'm Nita from OTF High School. I'm known as the 'Thrill-Loving, Height-Seeking, Danger Kid.' I really want to get a new title for myself, since that one is lame. So I'm checking out your high school. You guys wanna help me? I just need you guys to open up all the air ducts into all the classrooms." I notice by the cringe in her nose and the twitch of her hand, that she's lying. Toby doesn't notice though.

I pull him aside and whisper. "Toby, I don't trust this girl. She is planning something else. I'm not sure what it is, but there is something she is hiding." I look over and she is "inspecting" the air ducts.

"Tris, are you jealous? Look, I know that she is pretty." I slap his arm for that. "Okay, that hurt me. Not going to lie, but she can't be that bad! She's just a girl." And he walks towards Nita. "Yeah, sure Nita. I will help you. But I don't think Tris will."

She rolls her eyes then takes Toby away by the wrist. My body fills with and and I can feel the heat rising through my body. I smell a really strong perfume and turn around to see Christina. "How much did you see?" I question.

She looks down then looks back up, but not meeting eye contact with me. "I saw a lot. I don't trust this girl either, but I don't think you should interfere with her 'plan.'"

I nod my head and we walk together to our lockers. When lunch finally rolls around, I walk to the cafeteria alone and see Toby wave me over. I reluctantly walk over since I am still mad at him from this morning. He saves me a seat next to him, but I sit down next to Uriah and another guy instead.

"Guys, this is Adam and Emily. They played truth or dare with us the other night, remember?" Uriah says as he gestures to the tall guy with light brown shaggy hair and a beanie; I must say, he is very good looking. The girl next to him, Emily, has wazy brown hair and light skin. I can tell that Adam likes her, but she doesn't feel the same way about him.

**"**Hey guys. Yeah, I'm Adam Gray and-" He is cut off by Emily speaking up.

"I can introduce myself, Adam. I'm Emily Smith. I moved here from Texas just a week before that truth or dare game." We smile and properly introcduce ourselves. I think that Adam and Emily would make a cute couple.

The day moves along swimmingly, while I still try to avoid Toby. I am still angry at him for going alone through the empty school with a girl he just barely met. When I get home, I text everybody and tell them not to call or text me tonight. I just want to be left alone.

As I crash into the couch and almost fall asleep, I hear a knock at the door. I groan and make my way to the door. "Ugh, guys! I told you I want to be alo-AAGH!" I see my best friend from sixth grade standing on my front step. I squish her into a hug.

She has dark hair and dark eyes. We scream together, again. Loud enough to attract attention. "Well, fine, Bea. I guess if you don't want me here..." She dramatically starts walking away until I drag her inside my house.

"Oh, and Mariah, it's Tris, now. Anyways! When did you get here? How did you get here? How did you find my house? Are you still dating Jake? How are you guys? How long will you be staying here?" I am loading her with questions when she cuts me off.

"TRIS! Okay, to answer some of your questions. This morning, airplane, Facebook duh, yes, we are in a steady relationship, a week." We sit there talking about anything and everything until it is time for dinner. When Mariah leaves, Caleb, my mom and I settle down for dinner.

**A/N: Oh my god, guys! I'm SO sorry this chapter sucked! Plus it's a really short chapter. I just needed to add those four new characters. Emily and Adam are based off of my brother and this girl he likes, Mariah is requested by zayzay, and Nita is from Allegiant (Juanita). So, remember to give me some ideas to improve my story and give me some cool details to characters you want in the story!**

**Question of the Day:**

**What do you guys want to see more of in this story?**

**I would really like to see more drama between FourTris.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Alright. Last chapter sucked, so I'm going to make up for it in this chapter. There will be one new person in this chapter and she will cause drama for all of us. This will also have multiple POVs.**

**Tris POV**

Its been a couple days since Mariah has come back. She's met the whole "Height-Loving Thrill-Seeking Danger Kid" Gang. Her sister, Bethany also met us and I think that she's got a crush on Adam. Emily seems to notice, but she doesn't care.

"Alright guys, so what do you guys want to do for Valentine's Day, tomorrow?" Adam brings up the subject while looking at Emily and biting his lip. I think that he's a great looking guy, but not my type.

"Oh yeah, huh. Tomorrow's Valentine's Day, isn't it? I am helping Nita get a 'new name' for herself." Toby smiles and I scowl at the mention of Nita's name. Especially since my boyfriend, Toby, will be spending it with her, a new girl, rather than me, his girlfriend.

The girls seem to notice my scowl and take me away. Emily looks at me up and down then says, "Tris. I know you don't like the idea of Four hanging out with another girl on Valentine's Day, but that's no reason to start growling while we have lunch."

I was growling? "No, I mean, I don't really care that he spends it with another girl. It's his life, it's his choices, but the fact that he's spending it with a girl that I don't trust, that's what sets me off. She was 'planning to make a new name for herself.' But I know that s a lie. Her lip was twitchy and her hands were shaking and she couldn't make eye contact with either of us."

Christina looks shocked. "Oh my gods **(PJO Fans) **Tris! I'm so proud of you! You can kinda sense when somebody is lying! But just leave him alone. It's his choice if he wants to lose an amazing girl."

All the girls nod and we walk back to the table. I see that Toby is gone and Adam notices the concern on my face. "Tris, don't worry. He's fine, somebody called him and said 'time for a new name' then he walked off."

My face goes dark and I tell them to get out of the school. "Just in case guys. I don't want to see you guys get hurt. I will try to find Nita and To-Four. Get out of here as soon as possible." I get up and they reluctantly exit the building.

**Uriah POV**

"-Get out of here as soon as possible." Tris says. The concern and seriousness in her voice is amazing. I quickly get up and drag Marlene with me. When we get outside, I realize I forgot my phone in my locker.

"Crap. Guys, I'm going to go get my phone. I'll be right back." I walk inside and towards my locker. I smell something weird and I start sniffing the air. _Ugh. What is that smell? _I quickly grab my phone. But when I try to open the doors outside, they are locked.

I hear a sharp noise in the back of my head. I see Tris running towards me. I try to walk, but when I take one step, everything goes black.

**Tobias POV**

I walk away from the cafeteria when I get a call from Nita. I am meeting her in the control room. Why? I have no clue, she just said that I need to get working on her "new image."

"Hey, Four. Alright, here's the deal. I need you to lock all the doors so nobody can get in or out of the builings, got it? I will take care of the rest." She give me a mischevious smile and I nod.

"Alright. So I just lock the doors and I'm done? Nobody will get hurt, right?" I am conerned because Tris is in the building.

"Yep! But I suggest that you set a lock timer so that you can run out of the building." This worries me. I hesitantly agree and start pressing some buttons. I set the timer for twelve seconds then bolt out of the building.

I hear the hiss that locks the doors shut and then I look on the roof, expecting to see Nita up there. All of a sudden, there is a loud bang and I can see fumes rising in the air.

I see a body collaspe to the floor. I can't make out who it is. But that isn't what I'm worrie about anymore. I see her in the building.

**Tris POV**

"URIAH!" I yell as I run towards his limp body. I look at the door and see one face. Toby. "I TOLD YOU!" I scream through the door, but I don't think he can hear me. I smell something strange, then I feel my body giving out. My legs are going numb and I can see a bright light.

_This isn't happening. I won't let Nita win. I'm not going to end up like Uriah. _I think to myself. I am going to save Uriah, no matter how angry I am at Toby. I shake Uriah and manage a small groan from him. I know that he is still alive.

I slap him hard and this fazes him. "T-Tris?" He mutters groggily. I place my hand on his chest and I feel his faint heartbeat. "What's? Where's?" I clamp my hand over his mouth and I drag him into the bathroom. The smell is still in here, but it is very faint.

I spray water onto Uriah's face and tell him to stay strong. It takes a while, but he finally wakes from his daze. "Listen, Uri, something is up and I think Nita did it. You need to help me get to the control room, okay? Hold your breath, something weird is in the air."

We take deep breaths and burst out of the bathroom. We run towards the control room, but I see Nita in the main office. I gesture for Uriah to keep going and unlock the doors while I make my way towards Nita.

"Nita. I should've known it was you. What are you doing?" She turns with a gasmask on her face. She looks at me in shock, probably wondering why I'm not unconcious.

"Aren't you bothered the gas in the air?" She takes a swing at me and hits me in the ear. There is a loud ringing in my ear but I glare at her.

I throw my body at her and tackle her to the ground. I pull off the gas mask and I notice her face turning green. "You IDIOT! Do you know what's going to happen to me?" Her body collapses to the ground and I run to the control room. Uriah is on the floor looking in worse condition than Nita.

I quickly unlock the doors and run back to grab the gas mask from the office. I pull it over Uriah's head and shut off the air vents. Tobias rushes into the control room and notices Uriah.

"Oh crap." Is the oly thing he says.

"Oh crap? OH CRAP? THAT'S ALL YOU CAN SAY FOR YOURSELF IS OH CRAP? IT WAS BECAUSE OF YOU AND NITA THAT HE IS LIKE THIS!" I see Zeke standing in the doorway looking at Uriah in horror. "Zeke, help me get Uriah to my car. I'll drive him to the hospital.

He nods then rushes to Uriah. He throws him over his shoulder and Zeke runs behind me towards the hospital. I speed there and Zeke and I burst into the emergency room. "Help! Somebody help! My brother is-he's-I don't know! Somebody just help him!" Zeke is on the verge of tears.

Some nurses rush over with a gurney and Zeke places Uriah down. We sit in the waiting room and a few people start flooding in. Christina, Will, Marlene, Four, Mariah, Bethny, Emily, Adam, even Lynn showed up. The doctor walks in and looks at the crowd. "Zeke?" He stands up and follows the doctor.

**Zeke POV**

The doctor leads me into Uriah's room and I sit next to Uriah. "Sir, your brother is in serious condition. That gas that was leaked through your school, infiltrated his lungs and there is nearly no oxygen reaching through his body. There is a chance that he will live, but he will live with lung cancer. He is in a coma right now, I-I'm not sure if he will wake up."

On that happy note, he walks out of the room and I place my hand on his shoulder. "Uh...Hey bro. I know we don't always get along, but you can't die on me, man. Without you, I'm just the one awesome guy at school. Together, we are the awesome brothers. You can't leave me. I-I'm honestly a lost cause. We are the party kings! The prank masters!"

I start to cry and a tear drop lands on Uriah's hand. Then Marlene walks in along with Lynn. They see that I'm crying and pretend not to notice. "Oh, hey Zeke. Tris sent us to go check on you. I was wondering if I could have a moment with Uriah?" I manage a sniffle and nod my head.

I leave the room and sit back down next to Tris and Marlene. "How is he?" Tris asks.

I shake my head. "The doctor says that he might live, but I know better. He's strong, but I don't know if he will be back." A single tear drips down Four's face. He excuses himself to the bathroom

**Lynn's POV**

"Listen, Mar, if you want to be alone with hi-" She cuts me off and holds Uriah's hand.

"No, Lynn. It's fine. I don't think I'll be able to hold myself if I'm alone. Please stay." She looks at me with those goreous brown eyes. I nod and put my hand on her shoulder. She starts to talk to Uri.

"Uri, I-I know that you won't make it. You were an amazing boyfriend, and I wish we could've gone out more, but I guess not. I know this sounds weird, but I hope that you don't live." I gasp and she looks at me and nods.

"I know, I would rather have you dead than living and know that you could die at any second. I really hope that you understand. I never got to tell you this, Uri, but I-I love you. I always will love you." She leans down and kisses his lips then turns and hugs me.

I hold her tight as she cries into my shoulder. "Ssh, Mar. It's okay. You're going to be okay. You're a brave girl and you will get through this. All of us will be here for you." I guide her out of the room and we take seats away from the gang.

Shauna stands up and makes her way to his room. Marlene and I sit there as she cries. _Oh my gods, I wish that she liked me the same way she likes Uri..._

**Shauna's POV**

I walk into the room with shaking hands. I walk over to his bed and kiss his cheek. "Uriah, I hope that you can hear me. I know that you are strong enough to fight this, but if you do, you will live with lung cancer. I-we couldn't handle the pain that we could lose you at any second."

I take a deep breath and squeeze his hand. "Uriah, we all want you to live, but not in an unhealthy way. You're like the brother I wish I had. I love you, Uri!" I kiss his cheek and walk out.

I sit back with Zeke and cry into his chest. Tris grabs my hand and squeezes it. "Shauna, it's okay. Uriah is strong and although he might not make it through this, he will always be here with us." Zeke kisses my head and Four walks into Uriah's room alone.

**Four/Toby/Tobias' POV**

I walk shakily towards Uriah and I take a deep breath before entering the room. I set one hand on his shoulder and think about what I could say to him. "Hey, Uriah. I-I'm sorry. I didn't kow what was going on. This is all my fault. I-If I had just listened to Tris, you would've been living! I don't know what I was thinking. I just lost one of my best friends and possibly my girlfriend because I didn't belive her."

I start crying and I bury my face into his pillow. "Uriah, I'm sorry. I-I didn't know that this was going to happen! I'm so sorry! I am probably going to end up in hell because of this. Because of who I am. I'm an awful person, and if I would just learn to listen to Tris sometimes-"

"No. You're not a horrible person. You are an amazing guy who should just learn to forgive himself." I turn my head to see a little girl, probably eight or nine years old with short blonde hair and gray-blue eyes. She kinda resembles Tris. "Hi, I'm Aubryn. You don't know me, and I don't know you, but my parents left me here. I'm sure that you're an amazing guy, though."

I bend down and wipe my tears I look at her and I can see that she really was abandoned by her family. "Hey, Aubryn. I'm Four. You wanna meet my friends?" She nods and I take her small hand in mine and walk her out to the waiting area.

"Hey Fou-who's this?" Zeke asks as he looks at the little girl. She spins around in her little dress and smiles at Zeke.

"Hi! I'm Aubryn. I'm eight. My parents left me and I found Four crying so I went and talk to him." She looks up at me and Tris walks over to her.

"Hi, Aubryn. I'm Tris. You know, you're probably the only person to see Four cry. Do you know how lucky you are?" Aubryn looks at me shocked and Tris hugs her.

"I'm going to go visit my friend, but when I get back, I wanna talk to you about your family, okay?" She nods and Tris walks off to go see Uriah, not even glancing at me as she walks by.

Aubryn takes a seat next to me and we sit there in silence.

**Tris' POV**

I hold Uriah's hand and lean down and kiss him. My tear drops onto his face and I wipe it away. "Uriah, I'm so sorry that this happened to you. I could've been in the control room with you, but my ego got the best of me and I had to go after Nita. But, if this makes you feel better, she is set in jail and her trial is in a couple weeks. Depending on how many people she's killed, she could be up for life in prison, or the death penalty."

I hear the nurses outside talking about how Uriah has almost no chance of surviving. "Uriah, I don't tell you this nearly as much as I should, but thank you. For being there for me when I needed you, and even though we didn't work out, I love you, Uri."

I lean over and hug him when I notice a twitch in his eye. _Is he awake?_ "Uriah, Uriah!" His eyes open lazily and the monitor starts to beep at weird patterns. I press the nurses button and four nurses rush in. "He-he just opened his eyes and the monitor-it-" A nurse cuts me off by handing be a pair of gloves.

"I need you to stay quiet and hold his hand. Now that he's awake, we can perform surgery on his lungs." I slip on the gloves and hold his hand.

He looks up at me and whispers. I can barely hear him but I can only make out a few words. "-love-move on-love her-die-" My eyes widen in shock and I start crying again.

I'm trying to hold in my sobs, but I can see the life start to leave his eyes. I see his blood all over the nurses arms. I kiss his forehead and whisper to him. "Uriah, you're going to be okay. Take deep breaths and here." I grab his hand and place it on my chest. "I did this with Four to help him through a tough time. Do you feel my heartbeat?" He nods.

"Do you feel how steady it is? I want you to match my breathing. Inhale when I do, exhale when I do. Focus on the things that you love. Think about Marlene, Lynn, Four, Zeke, Shauna, think about me."

He looks at me as his face pales and his breathing slows. He looks at me and I see the light leave his eyes. I can't hear anything, but I can feel myself screaming. Four and Zeke burst into the room followed by everybody else. The security guards are rushing in trying to pull everybody out, but Zeke and Four just punch them down.

Toby comes up behind me and holds me. Zeke and Shauna are hugging right by Uriah's bed. Marlene is crying and trying to get the life back into Uriah. I can't hear anything but a load ringing in my ears. I look at Uriah and he hasn't moved. The nurses finish stitiching him up and the ringing stops.

We are all standing there staring at Uriah, waiting for any sign of life. Adam and Emily are the first to start to walk out. We all start folding out of the room when we hear a voice speak up. "Where are you guys going?"

I turn around and see Uriah trying to sit up. "Oh my gods! Uriah! You're...alive!" I start crying and everybody starts sprinting back into the room. Everybody is tearing up and poor Aubryn is standing there awkwardly.

She starts to walk out when I yell to her. "Hey, Aubryn. I want you to meet somebody. This is Uriah." I gesture to Uriah and she comes running back in.

"Wow, Uriah is a cool name. Is that guy-" She points to Zeke. "Your brother?" Uriah laughs and nods.

"Yeah. His name is Zeke."

"Eh, his name isn't as cool as Uriah, but he is tall." Her eyes go wide as she looks up at Zeke.

Uriah chuckles and pats her head. "I think we are going to be best friends." I grin and Aubryn reaches up to hug Uriah.

"Why are you hurt, Uriah?" She looks at him curiously and runs her finger on the stitches across his stomach. His face goes dark and he thinks of how to answer.

"Well, I was at school and there was some bad air that got into my lungs. It almost killed me. But I'm okay, now." She looks sad at him. Her eyebrows scrunch up and she starts to cry.

She leans in and hugs him. "I'm so sorry Uriah. I hope that you live okay." He hugs her back and all the girls, except Lynn, go "aww."

We all scramble towards the middle and do a large group hug. Uriah looks at all of us and smiles. "I love you, guys."

**A/N: Alright, this is officially the LONGEST chapter I've ever done. It was really dramatic and sad. I could use some more ideas on what else to do for this story. I love all of you guys and I will only be able to update once today. This is a really long chapter. I hope you guys liked it!**

**Question of the Day:**

**Who is your favorite charater that has died in Divergent/Insurgent/Allegiant? (Tris doesn't count)**

**I really like Fernando. I was so sad when he died! **


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: So, I feel like I'm losing a lot of my reviewers and stuff. I don't want to turn into the person that won't update until I get a certain amount of reviews. I really want to know what you guys think of this story. **

**Tris' POV**

It's been over a month since Uriah's accident. I still haven't talked to Toby about Nita. I don't care for her anymore. She wounded/killed over half the school. She has a new life in hell.

Toby runs up to me to talk about what happened with Nita. "Tris! Hey Tris! Please talk to me." He grabs my arm and leans in. I take a step back and shake his arm off.

"There's nothing to talk about, Four. It happened, it's over." I sigh and turn away from his eyes.

He has a look of relief. "Oh, good. I thought you were going to be furious with me about how I almost killed Uria-" I cut him off then and there.

"Four! What are you talking about? I am not mad at you because of that! Gods, boys are so STUPID! Figure out why I'm so mad at you, when you do, maybe I can think about forgiving you." I see his face drop and I immediately feel bad, but I just keep walking, not turning back.

"Tris, wait, TRIS!" I feel a tear run down my cheek, but I wipe it away before anyone sees. I take out my phone and call Uriah.

_Hello? Uriah? I was wondering if we could hang out today? I need to talk to you. _I hear him talking to somebody else.

_Yeah! Sure Tris, meet me at the beach in an hour? Bring something nice. _I can practically hear him wink through the phone. I smile and hang up.

On my drive home, I think about when school will be starting back up. They shut it down to make repairs and fumagations. I walk inside and I see my dad sitting on the couch.

"DAD! You're home!" I run up to hug him but I stop dead in my tracks when I see the look of seriousness in his eyes.

"Beatrice. Welcome home. Now that both you and Caleb are home, your mother and I need to talk to you." My eyes widen and I am afraid to do anything. I sit on the couch and Caleb sits next to me.

"Children," my father starts. "Your mother and I have decided to get a divorce. Now, please, don't scream or yell because I am not finished. We are also splitting you two up." My mother's expression changes.

"What do you mean, Andrew? I never agreed to splitting them up." my dad grows a stern look on his face.

"Listen, I know we didn't talk about it, but it is for the best." my mom looks infuriated.

"Andrew, no. The children are old enough, why don't we let them choose which of us they would like to live with." My mom looks sad at the idea, but she knows that we will choose to be together.

My dad is angry now. "Very well, children, you may decide who you want to live with." He slightly smirks thinking that both of us would pick him.

"I-I want to be with mom." I state. I scrunch my nose and give my dad a hug. "I'm sorry, Dad, I love you." I reach up and kiss his cheek.

Caleb stands up and walks over to my dad. "Dad, I love you, but I can't leave my sister. I'm sorry." He hugs my dad then kisses my mom on the cheek.

My dad stands there in shock. "Fine, if my own children would rather-" My mom is starting to get angry.

"They are my children too, Andrew. If you can't respect their choices, I'm going to have to ask you to leave my house. _Now._" My dad turns red with rage and storms out of the house.

"Caleb, Tris. I want you to know that I am grateful that both of you chose to be with me. I want you to go out and be with your friends though, okay?" She kisses both of us on the head then walk to her car and drives off.

I hug Caleb and whisper into his ear. "Thank you, Caleb. For not leaving me." He smiles then leaves me in the house. I pull out my phone and I see I had a text from To-Four. I can't call him that anymore.

_F- Tris. I need to talk to you._

_T- Four, I won't talk to you until you realize your mistake._

_F- That's what I want to talk to you about. Can you meet me at my house in ten?_

I take a moment to ponder whther I should meet up with him or not.

_T- Meet me at McDonald's on 75__th __and Wadsworth._

_F- Okay, be there in ten!_

I jump into my car and make my way to McDonalds. I sit at a booth uncomfortably for five minutes. Four bursts through the doors and looks around frantically. I wave my hand around and then he smoothes his messy hair and walks over to me.

"Tris, hey. I want to apoligize for not listening to you. You warned me about Nita and I-"

I stare at him in shock. "You think THAT'S why I'm mad at you? You think it's because you didn't listen to me? No listen to me _Four-_"

"Don't use my name like a weapon! That's not fair, Tris. I don't know what I did wrong. Can't you just tell me?" We start to raise our voices and draw attention.

"No, Four. I can't just tell you because you wouldn't be sorry if oyu didn't know what you did wrong." I get up from the table and he chases after me. He follows me to the parking lot.

He pushes me into my car and gets into the driver's seat. "Four, stop. Where are you taking me?"

He stares at me with cold eyes and starts yelling again. "I'm taking you somewhere that we can discuss this. _Alone._" I start to worry and he drives. He stops in the middle of nowhere and I recognize the place.

This is where he asked me out. "Four, what are we doing here?" I start to tense at the sound of the roaring waters beneath my feet. One wrong step and I am dead.

"Tris. I-I am sorry, but I don't know what to be sorry for. Can you please tell me and I can try to fix it?" His eyes are soft and he speaks quietly. I close my eyes tight to keep any tears from falling.

"Four, it's the fact that you went behind my back and worked with Nita. Am I mad about you working with her and hurting Uri in the process? Of course, but it killed me that you didn't tell me. This is a two way relationship, if you aren't going to do your part, what's the point in doing mine?" I feel a tear fall down my cheek and he presses his palm to my cheek.

"I'm so sorry, Tris. I-I don't know what I can do to fix this. You have to help me fix this relationship and keep it together." I look into his deep blue eyes and nod.

"Four, I really want us to work out. But right now, it just isn't the right time for us to be dating. I really like you, Four, but we just aren't working right now. I need time alone. Please understand." He nods and pulls me into a hug.

"Tris, if you need time and space away from me, I get it. It's okay. But when you're ready to get back together, I'll be waiting." His eyes glimmer with hope. We walk back to my car and I drive him to his motorcycle.

**A/N: Alright, this was a pretty slow and easy-going chapter. There will be more drama and I would love to hear where you guys want this story to go!**

**Question of the Day:**

**What is your favorite song for FourTris?**

**I think I like the song Say Something. It really matches for them.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: This chapter is going to give more backgroud on Adam, Emily, Mariah, and Bethany.**

**Tris' POV**

It's been a few days since Toby and I broke up. I feel like all the girls are really helping me through this, especially Emily. She doesn't have a boyfriend, and she doesn't like anyone, so we can kind of relate. I'm surprised she doesn't have a boyfriend.

Emily is a brunette with brown eyes and she is nice to everybody. Almost all the guys in school fawn over her. Mostly Adam, he said that he likes her, but she rejected him.

Adam is tall with dark brown hair. It isn't too long, but it's not short enough where you can spike it. Most of the girls are all over him, too. I think that Adam and Emily are perfect for eachother, but Mariah and Bethany like him.

He doesn't seem to notice any other girls other than Emily. I think that's cute. On Valentine's Day, he took Emily to this nice expensive restaurant and asked her to be his girlfriend.

**Emily's POV **_Valentine's Day_

Adam and I agreed to hang out on Valentine's Day since we both don't have Valentines. He took me to Le Divergent, this French restaurant that is really expensive.

"Hey Emily, what would you like for dessert?" He is such a gentleman. I kinda like him, but I don't know. I know there is this other guy, Chris, who likes me. I can't bring myself to choose between them.

"I don't know, I might want this Dauntless Chocolate Cake, but it seems like a lot." I look into his beautiful brown eyes and bite my lip.

"No, don't worry about it. Want to share the cake?" I nod and he waves the waiter over. When our order is placed, Adam reaches over the table and grabs my hand. I don't pull away.

"Emily, I really like you." He gets out of his chair and on one knee in front of me. "You don't deserve a paragraph, you deserve a thousand books to describe how amazing you are. You are pretty when you're sad and lonely, beautiful when you're surrounded by friends, and gorgeous when wrapped in my arms."

He pauses and I can feel the whole restaurant focused on us. "I don't really know you, but I know you're an amazing girl that can light up the darkest of days. Sometimes, I think you're too good for me. That you can find any guy you want, anytime you want. I miss you when I'm not with you, even if we aren't dating. I thought I should tell you how I really feel about you."

He takes in a deep breath and I can see girls at other tables turn mad at their dates for not being like Adam. "It's pointless to keep my feelings bottled up inside. You need to know that the sun rises for you in the morning, and the stars shine for you at night. You are an amazing girl and don't deserve somebody like me. Emily Anne Smith, will you do me the honor of being my girlfriend?"

All the girls suck in their breath waiting for my answer. He bites his lip, still on one knee with my hand in his. I don't know what to say. If all these people see me reject him, he would be really embarrassed. But if I say yes, I would be choosing him over Chris.

"Adam...I don't know what to say." He stands up so that we are face to face. He leans close so that there are less than three inches between our lips.

"Then don't say anything." He leans in and kisses me, at first I am hesitant, then I melt into his kiss. I hear 'aww' in the backround as well as some girls start to yell at their boyfriends.

I smile into the kiss and we break away. "Adam, how long have you felt this way?" We sit back down and he doesn't break my gaze.

"I've known since the moment I first met you. But you never really answered me." I tense and I know that I will regret my answer.

"Adam, I like you, but there is somebody else that likes me. I can't choose between the two of you." His expression drops and I already feel bad. He pays for the bill without another word and he drives me home in silence.

When we get to my front door step, he pulls me into a kiss and the pushes me away. "I just needed one last kiss." He walks back to his car, not turning to look at me.

**Adam's POV **_Present_

I have been sitting in my room for the past few days just crying. I thought she liked me, but I guess I was wrong. But when we kissed, it just felt so right. The way our lips fit perfectly, how she never dropped my gaze as I spoke to her.

Emily is perfect. I'm not. I have so many things wrong with me. She has perfect flawless skin and hair. I have cuts and bruises on my body. She has a family, I have nobody. I am not good enough for her. I need to apologize for what I did.

I call Emily and wait for her to pick up. It rings once, twice, three times. It goes to voicemail. I sit in my room for what seems like ages, waiting for her to call me back. My phone rings and I pick up.

_Hello? Adam, are you there?_

_Uh, yeah. Hey Emily. I wanted to talk to you._

_I need to talk to you, too. But you can go first._

I take a deep breath and bite my lip.

_Emily, I'm sorry for what I did the other day. It was out of line, and I was-_

She cuts me off.

_Adam, no. I'm sorry. You are a great guy and I was stupid not to say yes. I see all the girls at school stare at you. I don't know why you would chase me, though._

_Emily, I don't care about the other girls. I only see you. I chase you because you're perfect and nobody can compare._

_Adam?_

_Yeah?_

_WIll you go out with me?_

I am shocked at what she asks me.

_Really? Yeah, of course! When?_

_How about tonight at six. We can go see a movie or something._

_Sounds like a plan. I'll pick you up at six._

I have a date with Emily!

**Mariah POV**

"Yeah, I heard he got rejected by her. That means he's going to come crawling to me." Bethany exclaims.

"Oh really? Why would he go for you if I'm here?" I retort. Bethany is my little sister and knows that I beat her in everything. There's no chance that Adam would go for Bethany.

"Mariah, you always beat me in everything! Plus we are going back home tomorrow. Neither of us have a chance with him!" She runs out of the room and I realize that she's right.

I'm going home tomorrow and there's nothing I can do about it. Adam will be out of my life and I can't say or do anything about it.

Adam is going to realize that I'm the perfect girl for him. He will come chasing me. I will be Adam's girlfriend.

**A/N: Sorry this chapter was kinda suckish. I wanted to update for you guys, but I didn't know what I could've written, so I made this. Let me know if you want to see more Adam/Emily or Bethany/Adam or Mariah/Adam. Cool beans!**

**Question of the Day:**

**What is the worst dare that you've ever done?**

**I once stuck my head in the toilet. It was gross and my hair smelled nasty for weeks!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Alright guys, I'm seriously stuck on what I should write about. If I can't get any ideas, then I can't write! Please, pitch your story ideas and I will try to include everyone's.**

**Toby's POV**

It's been weeks since Tris last talked to me. "Do you know how hard that is? To like a girl who likes you back but you can't be with her! I liked her! She liked me! I screwed up! Now I'm talking to my pillow!"

I screamed in frustration and threw my pillow at the window. I take a walk around the neighborhood and I come across her house. Should I knock or keep walking? I approach her front step and just as my knuckles hit the door, it swings open.

"Oh, hey Four! What are you doing here?" She is so beautiful. She has on a pair of basketball shorts and a black and red tank top. Her hair is pulled into a ponytail with a couple loose strands hung over her eyes.

"Uh-hey! Hey, Tris. I was, uh-walking and I was in front of your house. Though I'd-uh, say hey! So...hey!" This is so awkward. She's dressed in shorts and she still looks beautiful.

"Well, I was about to go to the park and play some basketball. Do you want to come with?" She smiles her shiny smile and I nod. She closes the door behind her and we run to the park.

She is fast, but I'm faster. When we get there, we are both tired and worn out. "Hey, since we're are both worn out, want to go on the swings?" She looks at me with those beautiful blue-gray eyes.

We walk over to the swings and she gets on one. "Will you push me?" She says in a little girl voice. I laugh and walk behind her. I push her a bit and then this older woman comes over with her grandchild, probably.

"Excuse me, my little Josh wants to play on the swings. Would you mind?" The old woman asks. Tris smiles and gets off. "Thank you, children. By the way, little girl, that boy is a keeper." The old woman winks and I blush.

"Oh, no ma'am, we aren't dating. We're just friends!" The old woman laughs and retorts.

"Well honey, if you aren't dating, you two obviously like eachother. The way he looks at you and how big your smile is." Our eyes go big and I can feel my cheeks heating up.

"Well...this is awkward. We are going to play basketball now." I say, quickly walking off. I can hear her laighing behind us. "Well, Tris, that was awkward. Want to play a little one-on-one?"

She slaps the ball out of my hands an runs over to make a lay up. "Hey! I wasn't ready!" I shout. She laughs and hands me the ball.

"Are you ready now, Toby?" I have a mischevious smile and check the ball. She sends it back and I take a shot. I miss but then run up to get the rebound.

We play for a few hours and I end up winning by three points. "Good-good game, Tris. You're really good!" I say out of breath.

"Thanks, you were awesome, too. But next time, I'm going to win." She smirks. "Wanna go get some coffee? My treat since I lost."

I nod and we jog over to the nearest Starbucks. I get a tall Caramel Frappiccino, and she gets a Caramel Mocha. "Thanks for paying, Tris." She says telling me to say thank you.

"Thanks for paying, Tris. I appreciate it." I sip my coffee and we walk around. We are just walking aimlessly, wherever the sidewalk takes us. "So, tell me, Tris, where did you learn to play? Nobody has ever come that close to beating me before. Not even Zeke!"

She chuckles and looks at me. "Really? Well, remember when we were in 3rd grade?" I nod. "It was during gym and I didn't know how to get the ball up to the hoop. So you came over and helped me. Remember now?"

Her eyes twinkle and I do remember putting my arms over hers and showing her how to get the ball up. "Yeah, I do remember. But I only showed you how to shoot. How'd you get so good?"

"I watched your games. I watched how to dribble between the legs and fake passes. I'm trying to get close enough to dunk, but I am not tall." She shrugs and I stop dead in my tracks. I see Peter standing with Drew and Molly.

"Tris. Look." I whisper. She scans around and sees Peter, Drew, and Molly. There is a fourth figure standing with them, but I can't make out who it is. "Tris, who is that? Do you know him?"

She looks as if she does know who is with them. The guy turns and I can see his face. Al. Al is standing there talking to Peter, Drew, and Molly. This can't be good. I inch closer, but staying close to a building so that they can't see us. "-really like her. But Four is in my way."

Al must like Tris. But then Peter turns cold and looks angrier than usual. "Listen, Al. Tris doesn't like you. She never will. Tris will be mine, not your's, not Four's. Stay away."

I am shocked. Peter likes Tris. I turn around to look at Tris and she has a look of horror on her face. "Peter likes me?" Is all she can say. Al hears her and turns to see us standing there.

Al starts running over towards Tris and she runs, with me right next to her. "Tris, your house. Now." I yell. She speeds up and I have to try to keep up with her. She takes a sharp turn through an alley and we end up in her neighborhood.

We burst through the doors and lock it behind us. Out of breath, she turns to look at me. "P-Peter? Peter li-likes me? Wha-What?" I shake my head and shrug. I hear a knock on the door and I see Al standing behind it.

We quietly move up into her room and sit on her bed. She tells me that she is going to take a shower. I sit on her bed and look around her room. It matches her personality with dark paint walls but yet, the room doesn't look menacing.

She peeks her head through the bathroom door and awkwardly looks at me. "Uh...I forgot clothes. Can you maybe pass me some?" Her face turns red and she points me to her shirts and pants.

I grab her a black tank top and a dark blue pair of skinny jeans. "Hey, uh...Tris? Don't you need...uh...you know..." I gesture towards her and she understands. Her eyes go big and she turns red, again.

"Oh...right. Would you mind, uh, getting it? They're in the top drawer." She looks down and I walk over to get her the...clothes. I bring out a black bra and black unerpants and hand them to her.

I sit back down on the bed and she comes out dressed in the clothes I gave her. She looks amazing. "Four, you can go shower now. I'll put your clothes in the wash, but you might want to keep your boxers. I don't have boxers..." She pushes me into the bathroom and I get in the shower.

When I finish, I put on my boxers and walk out to her. She stares at my half naked body and I stand there awkwardly. I clear my throat and she snap out of her daze. "Sorry, I was just...and then you...and I had...and your...okay. I'll shut up now."

I raise an eyebrow and she blushes. The way her cheeks flush and her hands get sweaty, so she wipes them on her pants to dry, and...wow. "So, how are you handling the whole, 'Peter and Al' situation?"

She looks at me and she is worried. "Fou-Toby. Toby, I'm scared. I don't know what to do about it. I mean, Al, I get that, but Peter? Really? He hates me, and he's the last person I would expect to like me."

She sighs and I walk over and give her a hug. "Tris, it's okay. I'm right here if you need me. How about we go downstairs and watch a movie. Okay?" She nods and I take her hand. I lead her to the living room where she puts in a movie and I make some popcorn.

She put in some movie called Camp Takota. It's some movie made by a bunch of YouTubers. When the movie finishes, I had fallen asleep on Tris lap. She slaps me and I jump, falling off the couch.

She laughs at me and I glare at her. I tackle her to the ground, careful not to hurt her, though. I tickle her and she keeps laughing. I sit so that my knees are on each side of her hips, but careful not to squish her under my weight.

I finally let her up and she pushes me onto the couch, clutching her stomach. "You jerk! That tickled!" She sits over my lap so the she's straddling me. I feel her lean closer to me.

I feel the warmth of her breath almost on my lips. I close my eyes and just as our lips are about to touch, she climbs off. "Well, that was fun! I'll see you later, Toby!" It feels good to hear her say my name again.

"What do you mean, 'That was fun!' Do you know how awkward I feel right now?" She laughs and walks closer to me. Planting her lips on mine then pulling away.

"Happy now, Toby?" She smiles and I shrug.

"I don't know, Tris. I think you can do better." She looks stunned and I think she is about to attack me for saying that. I bolt upstairs and into her room. She follows me and jumps into my arms.

Her legs wrap around my waist and her arms tangle around my neck. She doesn't kiss me, but looks into my eyes. I pull her closer to me from the small of her back and pull her lips to mine.

I fall back onto her bed so that I am sitting and she is straddling me. Her hands move up to my hair and my hands move lower off her back. She gently moves her body on me and I let out a small groan.

She bites my lip and I stick my tongue in her mouth. I fall backwards and she is now laying on top of me. Just as it starts to get heated, she pulls away and jumps off with a huge grin. "So, now are you happy, Toby?"

She moves her eyes and sees a little tent and starts laughing at me. "I guess you are really happy, aren't you Toby?" I quickly cover and blush. She walks over to me and kisses my cheek. "I'm sorry, Toby." I kiss her lips and she smiles at me.

**A/N: Alright, yeah, I know, this is a short chapter. I guess since Peter knows Tris' secret, now she knows his. Let me know what you want me to do with Peter and Tris. FYI, Toby and Tris are NOT together. She just did that to mess with him.**

**Question of the Day:**

**Have you ever met someone and thought they were perfect? Then you found out their secret?**

**I have, actually. I met this one guy who was really awesome and nice! He had awesome hair. One day, something happened, and now everybody hates him because of what he did.**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry I've been so MIA lately. School is really getting to me. I have 4 B's and 2 A's! That's not very good. I hope I can make up for my absence with this chpater. There will be more Adam/Emily drama as well as Four/Tris drama. Four and Tris still aren't together, one month time laspe.**

**Tris' POV**

It's been a month since I found out Peter's "little secret." I hope that this is just a desperate phase of his awkward teen life. But, then again, my life is just as awkward. I mean, finding out my childhood enemy likes me? And that the guy I had a crush on for a decade likes me but I can't even say "yes" to his question?

"'Scuse me, ma'am. I have been waiting here for ten minutes. Can I get some service?" My eyes snap to the sound of the voice and I see somebody that I really didn't want to see.

"Drew? What are you doing here? Alone...without Peter...or Molly." My eyebrows scrunch and his face saddens.

"Tris, I never did anything to hurt you, but I already feel bad. It's about Peter. Watch your back, please. Peter and Al...they-they are planning something. They haven't told me, but you should be careful anyways."

My jaw drops. Drew, friend of my mortal enemy, is warning me to watch my back? "What's your game, Drew? Did Peter send you here?" He closes his eyes and before I know what's happening, I feel his lips on mine. The next minute, my knuckles sting and Drew has a black eye.

"I-I'm sorry Tris. I just don't want to see you get hurt. I've always liked you, you are beautiful. But Peter won't let me like you because he does. I promise I won't kiss you again." He starts to walk off when I grab his arm and yank him into a hug.

"Drew, I'm so sorry for hitting you. But I think you would know better than to do that to me, of all people." I walk off not looking back at him.

**Drew's POV**

I plant my lips on her and I can smell the mint of her gum in her mouth. My eye stings and her knuckles are scathed. "I-I'm sorry Tris. I just don't want to see you get hurt. I've always liked you, you are beautiful. But Peter won't let me like you because he does. I promise I won't kiss you again."

I start to walk off when I feel her small fragile hand on my arm and her body pressed against mine. I am embraced in her hug and she apologizes for hitting me. I watch her body move farther away from me as she dissapears into the back of the clothing store.

I turn and head towards the food court when I see cold eyes staring at me. _Peter._ His glare burns deep into me and I feel like he is killing me just by looking at me. Peter storms his way over to me and grabs me by the throat, shoving my weak body into the wall.

I feel the blow of his fist in my stomach followed by another to the side of my rib cage. I feel the blood trickle down my lip as his hand comes in contact with my face. "YOU TRAITOR!" I can barely hear his shout over the ringing I hear in my ears.

The spots in my eyes become more as I turn my head and see Tris standing there in horror. Her eyes shift towards Peter and she quickly inches toward us. Her elbow hits his cheek and her knee hits his groin. His knees collapse to the floor with a thud. She grabs my falling body and hauls me into the bathroom.

**Adam's POV**

I witnessed it all. The swift motion of her elbow into the side of his face and the smooth pivot of her knee into his groin. She hauls Drew's lifeless body into the bathroom and I sprint behind them. I grab Drew's other arm and smile at her.

"Hey, Adam. Did you see that?" Her eyes are constantly moving, as if she is searching for somebody else to help. I nod my head and we pull Drew into the family bathroom.

She wets a paper towel and presses it to his bloodied lips. "Tris, want me to go get somebod-" She cuts me off by glaring at me.

"No, Adam. He doesn't need that much help. He just needs rest." I nod in agreement. "Sorry, will you please carry him to your car and take him back to my place?"

I pick Drew up and lift him into my car. I put him in the backseats and I get in the driver's side. Tris is in the back with Drew. I pull into her driveway and lift Drew out with Tris ahead of us, opening the door.

I sit with Tris and try to focus on Drew, but my mind keeps wandering off. I continue to think about Emily. I finally got her to be mine, but I screwed it all up.

_Flashback_

_I sit on the bench at the park, watching the geese. Somebody comes up behind me and puts their small hands over my eyes. I laugh thinking that it's Emily. I told her to meet me here for our third date._

_I grab the hands and pull them off my eyes. With closed eyes, I turn around and plant my lips onto the lips before mine. She kisses back, more roughly than she normally would. _

_I melt into the kiss and pull her onto my lap, not opening my eyes for a second. My hands travel her body and it feels different. I hear a loud gasp behind me and I see Emily standing there, holding an envelope._

_I turn back to see who is on my lap, and see Mariah. WHAT? I push her off and rush over to a sobbing Emily. I pull her chin up to face me, but she jerks my hand away._

_She runs off and drops the envelope. I pick it up and I am shocked to see what I have read:_

Dear Adam,

I was just offered a full scholarship to Stanford. It's my dream college, but you're my dream guy. I really wanted Stanford, but I turned down their scholarship to be with you. I would've told you this to your face, but I was afraid you'd be mad at me. I really like you and I sacrificed a full-ride to Stanford.

Love, Emily

_My heart breaks as I feel the pang of guilt hit my chest. I drop to my knees and I sit there, clutching the envelope, for hours. I can never forgive myself for making my girlfriend turn down the best college for her. I cheated on her. I didn't even mean to._

_Flashback End_

"-and then he said...Adam? Adam, are you listening?" Tris looks deep into my eyes. I pull her into my chest and begin sobbing. At first she tenses, then she relaxes her arms around my large frame.

I sit there, crying, until I get her shirt all wet from my tears. I manage a small "sorry" then wipe the tears from my eyes. The front door flies open and I see a red eyed Emily.

She doesn't look up from the ground, so she doesn't notice me. "T-Tris? I-I need to talk to you. It-It's about A-Adam." I clear my throat and her glare shoots up. She sees a confused Tris, an unconcious Drew, and me.

"Emily, Emily please listen to me. I didn't know-" Her hand hits my cheek and, although she hit me, I can see, in her eyes, that she is sorry for it.

Tris stands up and hugs Emily. She sends a glare my way and begins comforting Emily. I walk over to Emily and place my hand on her back. She turns around and stares at me. Her eyes are a beautiful brown full of wonder, hope, and sadness.

She looks broken. I broke her. I broke my girlfriend.

**Peter's POV**

After Tris beat me up earlier, I just fell in love with her again. She drags Drew into the bathroom and some guy, Adam I think, follows her. I stand up and walk out of the mall. I find Al in the parking lot and walk over towards him.

He puts his hands up and swings toward my face. "I'm done working for you, Peter. I don't want to hurt her." He is strong and strikes me again in the face. I feel my body loose all feeling and my body collapses to the floor.

**A/N: Okay, so. Again, I know I've been gone for over a week, it's because school is getting to me and I'm running out of ideas. Let me know where I should go with this story. Want me to have the crew play Truth or Dare again? Want them to play Never Have I Ever? Want somebody to die? (Not Peter...yet.) What do you want to happen to Drew? What do you want for Adam and Emily? What should I do with Mariah?**

**Question of the Day:**

**What's the worst grade you've ever gotten on a midterm?**

**The worst I've gotten would be a 75% - C.**


End file.
